Być
by dragonlady 44
Summary: ... remussyriusz slash. remus wraca z wakacji zupełnie odmieniony. dlaczego? co się stało z jego dawnym ja?
1. Rozdział 1

Tinuviel 42 – „Być"

Tłumaczyła DragonLady

- Remus.

Syriusza kufer został sam, podczas gdy jego właściciel podbiegł do Remusa, spychając przechodniów na bok w swej gorączce, aby dostać się do drugiego chłopca, który prawie się przewrócił, gdy Syriusz energicznie wziął go w objęcia.

-Remus! Co u ciebie? Dlaczego nie odpisywałeś na moje listy? Boże, tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem! Nie uwierzysz, co się stało w wakacje- Przerwał swą gadaninę zauważając, że Remus wcale nie odwzajemniał jego uścisku. Po prostu stał tam praktycznie nieobecny, raczej obojętny na fakt, że został przytulony.

Nagle czując się bardzo dziwnie, Syriusz puścił go. Odsunął się i zmierzył chłopca wzrokiem. Coś było nie całkiem w porządku. Remus po prostu stał tam patrząc Syriuszowi w stopy, a jego ręce bezwładnie opadały przy bokach. Wyglądał na chudszego niż te parę miesięcy temu. Był blady. Był zbyt blady.

Luniaczek. – Syriusz przechylił na bok głowę. – Co się stało?

Remus zacisnął usta, jakby próbując znaleźć sposób na wyrażenie swych myśli.

Nic. – Potrząsnął głową, spoglądając w oczy Syriuszowi po raz pierwszy od dwóch miesięcy. – Przepraszam.

Nie, nie. Nie szkodzi. Po prostu... Na pewno wszystko w porządku? – Zapytał Syriusz powtórnie, widząc jak Remus się zgrabił. On się nigdy nie garbił.

No. – Wydał z siebie taki pół-śmiech, uśmiechając się do Syriusza w nieudanej próbie zapewnienia go o swoim dobrym stanie.

Syriusz pozostał jednak nie przekonany. Ale zanim miał okazję powiedzieć cokolwiek jeszcze, Remus zaczął ciągnąć swój wózek w stronę pociągu. Syriusz stał tam w poirytowanym niedowierzaniu przez chwilę. Remus właśnie go spławił. Stał otwierając i zamykając usta, wyraz zdumienia a jednocześnie zdenerwowania malując się coraz szerzej na jego twarzy. Co do cholery?

Nie spędzasz większości lata będąc zakochanym w kimś do szaleństwa, a potem nagle przestajesz odpowiadać na listy, potem przypadkowo sobie odchodzisz od nich podczas pierwszego spotkania od ponad dwóch miesięcy. Cóż, sprawa nie odpisywania na listy mogła zostać wyjaśniona. Może miał bardzo dobry powód, aby nie odpowiadać na swoje listy, ale żeby tak po prostu odejść po tym, jak zachował się tak... Dziwnie? Co się z nim dzieje?

Syriusz patrzył na oddalające się plecy Remusa przez parę chwil, a ten cały czas oddalał się coraz bardziej.

Hej! Remus! – Starał się, aby jego głos nie zabrzmiał na za bardzo rozzłoszczony, przepychając się do niego przez tłum.

Remus zatrzymał się i odwrócił, jego płowe włosy lśniąc w porannym świetle.

Zaczekałbyś na mnie?

Och. – Zaczął sztywno – Przepraszam. Po prostu nie... – Jego głos ścichł i urwał się, a on znów lepił wzrok w ziemię.

W porządku. Ja tylko... – Syriusz miał zamiar oskarżyć go o bycie dziwnym i ignorowanie życiowej miłości po dwóch miesiącach bolesnej rozłąki, ale coś kazało mu przestać. Coś w tym, jak Remus gapił się w ziemię, w tym, że jego czoło miało maleńką bruzdkę, tak jak zawsze, kiedy było mu przykro. Wyglądał na smutnego. – Tęskniłem za tobą, Luniaczku. – Szepnął Syriusz, żałując, iż peron był tak zatłoczony. Nie mógł przytulić Remusa wśród tych wszystkich ludzi.

Ja też za tobą tęskniłem. – Mruknął, nadal patrząc w stopy. Ile razy by sobie nie wmawiał, że jest inaczej przez całe lato, teraz nie potrafił zaprzeczyć. Potrzebował go.

Hej! – Remusa wyrwał z zamyślenia optymistyczny głos Jamesa – Jak się mają moi dwaj ulubieni homoseksualni kochankowie?

James! – Powiedział cicho Syriusz przez zaciśnięte zęby, patrząc na niego z wyrzutem. Remus natomiast patrzył uporczywie w ziemię, jego twarz pokryła się rumieńcem.

Eh... Wy dwaj. – Zaśmiał się, obniżając głos – Nikt nas nie słucha, a nawet gdyby, pewnie by uznali, że żartuję. – Jego głos wrócił do normalnej głośności – Dobra, chyba widziałem tam twój kufer... Pójdę i zajmę nam jakiś przedział. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko podnosząc swój kufer, puszczając oko do rumieniącej się czwartorocznej Krukonki, po czym dodał z nieszczerym uśmieszkiem. – Dam wam trochę czasu sam na sam.

Syriusz posłał mu groźne spojrzenie, zanim nie odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę Remusa.

Chodź, pójdziemy po nasze rzeczy. – Wspiął się na palce, aby widzieć ponad tłumem, próbując dostrzec swój opuszczony kufer. – Mam nadzieję, że z tą biedaczką wszystko w porządku. – Wyszczerzył zęby, spoglądając na okna pociągu.

Remus uśmiechnął się lekko, robiąc wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby zadowolić Syriusza.

Ach ten James... – Powiedział Syriusz, trochę dotknięty tym, że Remus nie dodał żadnych komentarzy od siebie o flirtach Jamesa.

No. – Remus wymusił na siebie śmiech, widząc, że sam uśmiech nie wystarczył, aby zaspokoić ego Syriusza.

Syriusz znów posłał mu badające spojrzenie, zanim począł iść w kierunku swego kufra, zerkając za siebie, aby upewnić się, że Remus idzie za nim. Parę godzin po rozpoczęciu jazdy pociągiem, James i Peter wyszli z przedziału, aby wypróbować swój nowy czar na porost włosów w nosie. Zaległa cisza. Remus siedział wyglądając przez okno, tylko mgliście świadom tego, że Syriusz wyciągnął swoją rękę, aby ująć jego. Syriusz spojrzał na Remusa wyczekująco.

Remus nie dał po sobie poznać, że przyjął do świadomości fakt, że jego dłoń jest trzymana. Remusa ręka była chłodna. Syriusz wsunął swe chude palce między palce drugiego chłopca. Ścisnął lekko jego rękę pocierając spód dłoni kciukiem. Głaskał nieczułą rękę Remusa przez kilka długich minut. Syriusz patrzył na ścianę naprzeciw. Po chwili, ukradkiem spojrzał na Remusa i z powrotem na ścianę.

Remus po prostu dalej gapił się przez okno, swoje czoło przyciskając do szyby.

Po kolejnych bardzo wolno upływających minutach, Syriusz spojrzał się jeszcze raz, jego oczy błądząc po zmierzwionych włosach Remusa.

Syriusz począł stukać nogą o podłogę z braku innego zajęcia. Marzył, aby wrócili już James i Peter. Oni przynajmniej byli zabawni. Cóż, Remus tez taki zazwyczaj taki był. Tylko, że w tej chwili był dziwny.

Syriusz trzymał rękę Remusa odrobinę mocniej, subtelnie starając się zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Ściana naprzeciw była cała biała. Jego oczy powędrowały do drzwi, które pozostały denerwująco nieruchome. Gapił się na pelerynę Jamesa, upchaną w kąt drugiego siedzenia. Czuł się znużony tą bolesną, krępującą ciszą panującą w przedziale. Pozwolił minutom wlec się powoli i zaczął znów głaskać dłoń Remusa. Popatrzył się w stronę chłopaka, tym razem o wiele mniej delikatnie.

Remus nadal gapił się przez okno.

Syriusz wydał niecierpliwe, poirytowane westchnięcie odwracając głowę.

Co? – Ton głosu Remusa był nadzwyczaj podobny do takiego, którego używa się mówiąc do niesfornego trzylatka.

Syriusz zmarszczył twarz w odpowiedzi na gryzącą uwagę. Westchnął znowu irytująco, jego głos naśladując ton Remusa.

Nic... Po prostu... – Wzruszył ramionami, przedrzeźniający uśmieszek na jego twarzy rosnąc, kiedy dobierał słowa. – Ty... Nie odzywasz się.

Przepraszam.

Oczy Remusa znów znalazły się na oknie.

Syriusz znów westchnął zdesperowany, puszczając dłoń Remusa, czując przypływ pogardy dla nienormalnego zachowania jego chłopaka.

Co?

Syriusz potrząsnął głową, a na jego czole znów pojawiła się maleńka bruzdka.

Co z tobą? – Zabrzmiało to bardziej oskarżycielsko niż planował.

Remus uniósł jedną z brwi, zyskując wyraz twarzy bardzo podobny do miny Syriusza.

Nic. – Wypluł to słowo z siebie.

Gówno prawda. Całą podróż ignorowałeś nas. Zwłaszcza mnie! To znaczy... Nie widzieliśmy się od miesięcy! Wcześniej na peronie cały czas grymasiłeś, jakby nic nie mogło cię obchodzić mniej...

Remus mruknął coś półgłosem do podłogi ze zranioną miną.

Syriusz nie zauważył.

I nawet nie obchodzi cię to, że całe cholerne lato martwiłem się o ciebie, bo nie mogłeś napisać ani jednego głupiego listu. I... Co? – Zażądał w odpowiedzi na niewyraźne mamrotania Remusa.

Ten nie podniósł wzroku. Jego głos nadal był cichy, lecz powtórzył, każdy wyraz wymawiając wyraźnie.

Na peronie powiedziałem ci, że za tobą tęskniłem w wakacje.

Tak, ale... – Syriusz założył rękę na rękę, jego głos tracąc oskarżycielski ton. Wlepił wzrok w przeciwległą ścianę – Masz fajny sposób okazywania tego, odchodząc wtedy i w ogóle.

Odgarnął długie czarne oczy z oczu.

Przepraszam.

Boże. Przestań z tym przepraszaniem. To zarozumiałe.

Przepraszam...

Syriusz westchnął zrezygnowany. Co się działo z Remusem? Nigdy się tak nie zachowywał. Remus był zabawny, wesoły, i towarzyski na swój własny, cichy sposób. Teraz był wyłącznie dziwny i przygnębiony. To było kompletnie do niego niepodobne. Denerwował go.

Remus pozwolił swej głowie opaść. Uderzyła o okno z głuchym „łup".

Ała... – Jęknął cicho i przesunął swą przydługą grzywkę tak, aby zasłaniała mu twarz, przygniatając dłonią nos.

Syriusz zerknął w stronę Remusa, nadal usilnie myśląc.

Remus pozwolił swojej ręce opaść na kolana, jego jasne włosy zasłoniły oczy. Uniósł głowę z szyby zanim znów pozwolił jej opaść z kolejnym „łup". Powtórzył tą czynność kilkakrotnie. Naturalnie, Syriusz w zwykłych okolicznościach próbowałby temu zapobiec, ale teraz tylko siedział poirytowany okazjonalnym odgłosem uderzania głowy Remusa o okno.

Parę długich minut upłynęło w ciężkiej, nużącej ciszy, która przerywana była tylko tym rzadkim „łup".

Nagle dało się usłyszeć jakieś zamieszanie na zewnątrz przedziału. Syriusz spojrzał się na drzwi w samą porę, aby ujrzeć jak James i Peter wbiegają, ściskając kolki w swych bokach. Nagle ciszę w przedziale zastąpił ogłuszający śmiech. Peter oparł się o zamknięte drzwi, prawie przewracając się w swej wesołości.

James wytarł z oka łez, próbując coś powiedzieć przez śmiech.

To było... To było fenomenalne! Nigdy nie widziałem nikogo... – Stracił umiejętność mowy, gdy on i Peter wybuchli w kolejnym ataku niepohamowanego śmiechu.

Jamesa kolana odmówiły posłuszeństwa i ugięły się pod nim. Opadł na krzesło naprzeciwko Syriusza, nadal zgięty wpół ze śmiechu. Spróbował się wyprostować.

O boże... To było... O boże, Syriusz. To było... – Jego śmiech nie ustawał, ale porównywalnie zmalał, gdy zauważył Remusa i Syriusza. – Co się stało? – Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że nadal chichotał.

Syriusz siedział z ciasno skrzyżowanymi ramionami na piersi, i był o dobry kawał dalej od Remusa, niż kiedy wychodzili James i Peter. Wyraźnie unikał patrzenia w kierunku Remusa, który siedział z głową podpierającą okno, jego włosy opadając mu nadal na twarz, chowając ją przed niechcianymi spojrzeniami. Wyglądało to na apatyczną próbę upchnięcia się jak najdalej w kąt.

Nic. – Powiedział Syriusz szyderczo, nagle stając się bardzo zainteresowanym w spotkanie Jamesa i Petera z kilkoma bardzo pechowymi Ślizgonami.

Remus milczał, wpędzany coraz głębiej w swoją rozpacz odgłosem śmiechu Syriusza.

Siedział bezgłośnie do końca podróży.


	2. Rozdział 2

Już było dawno po zmierzchu, gdy wreszcie dotarli do szkoły, a humor Remusa nadal się nie poprawił. Powtarzał sobie, że to minie, że kiedy dotrą do Hogwartu będzie umiał zapomnieć wszystko o zeszłych wakacjach. Że będzie mógł pozostawić to wszystko za sobą i przeżyć spokojnie kolejny rok szkolny. Przez całą podróż do zamku, przez całą ucztę, przez cały czas, gdy rozpakowywał swój kufer obiecywał sobie, że w każdej chwili zacznie czuć się lepiej, że to ciężkie wwiercające się w brzuch uczucie ustąpi i że będzie mógł przyłączyć się do śmiechów i zabawy. Ale śmiechy i zabawa zdawały się tylko poszerzać odstęp pomiędzy nim a jego przyjaciółmi. Fakt, że Syriusz traktował go jak powietrze też nie pomagał.

Zanim skończył rozpakowywanie swego kufra, Syriusz, Jamek i Peter zeszli do pokoju wspólnego. Sam, z nadal nieuśnieżonym bólem w sercu, Remus położył się na swym łóżku, obiecując sobie, że tak będzie tylko dziś. Do jutra wróci do pokoju wspólnego, będzie się czuł zupełnie jak kiedyś. Wszystko po prostu przejdzie, zblaknie w straszne wspomnienie. W końcu, co mogło mu się tutaj stać, prawda? Był bezpieczny. I nikt nie wiedział. Żaden z jego przyjaciół nie wiedział. Dzięki temu będzie mu tak dużo łatwiej wrócić do swego starego życia. Remus przymknął oczy, przynajmniej powierzchownie przekonany, że jutro obudzi się i zobaczy, że wszystkie jego problemy rozpłynęły się w nicość.

Oczywiście zbudził się tylko po to, by stwierdzić, że uciskający ciężar w piersi wcale nie ustąpił, czując się niesamowicie wyobcowanym od przyjaciół, a co najgorsze, od Syriusza. Dzień ciągnął się, wydając się o wiele za nudny jak na pierwszy dzień nauki. Kiedy wreszcie nadszedł czas na obiad, Remus decydując, że nie będzie się zmuszał do przesiedzenia całego dołującego posiłku udał się do Gryfońskiego pokoju wspólnego.

Jak tylko usiadł na swojej ulubionej kanapie, czując ulgę, że jest sam, usłyszał głuchy jęk otwierania się drzwi portretu.

- Hej. – Głos Syriusza brzmiał jakoś niewygodnie. Usiadł obok Remusa. – Czemu nie jesteś na obiedzie?

- Mógłbym Cię spytać o to samo. – Odpowiedział cierpko Remus, chociaż nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że uśmiechnął się do chłopaka. Racja, przyszedł tu, aby pobyć trochę samemu, ale i tak cieszył się z towarzystwa Syriusza.

- Widziałem jak wszedłeś tu po eliksirach. Trzymaj. – Wyciągnął w stronę Remusa jakiś rodzaj babeczki. – Pomyślałem, że możesz być głodny.

- Dzięki. – Wziął ciastko i postawił obok siebie na kanapie. – Ale… co wspólnego ma moja obecność tutaj do tego, że tu przyszedłeś?

- To zawsze ma wiele wspólnego. – Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Myślałem, że to ja jestem zarozumiały. – Uśmiechnął się Remus pomimo niemiłego uczucia spadania w brzuchu.

Uśmiech Syriusza natychmiast zniknął.

- Nie… Ja… Wcale tak nie uważam… Przepraszam, że tak się na ciebie wściekłem.

- I że ignorowałeś mnie przez następne 24 godziny. – Wciął się ostrożnie Remus.

- Tak. Ale, słuchaj, Luniaczku… Byłem po prostu wnerwiony. To znaczy, ignorowałeś mnie przez minione dwa miesiące. I potem w pociągu… Cóż, zachowywałeś się super dziwnie.

Zapanowała przytłaczająca przerwa w rozmowie, po czym Remus powiedział cicho, niemal szeptem:

- Przepraszam.

- Ja też. Nie powinienem był tak się na ciebie wściec. Byłem po prostu sfrustrowany, wiesz? Nie widzieliśmy się całe wakacje i kiedy nareszcie znów jesteśmy razem, zachowujesz się jakby ci wcale nie zależało… - Zacisnął na moment usta. – Czy ty… Nie, nieważne.

- Co?

- Nic.

- Nie, chciałeś coś powiedzieć. – Odezwał się cicho Remus.

- Po prostu… Wydaje mi się, że mnie już nie lubisz, czy coś. – Syriusz odwrócił się, jego duma nie pozwalając na to, aby Remus zobaczył niechcianej miny wyrażającą dezaprobatę i pewne wahanie.

- Nie! Nie… - Remus poczuł ukłucie bólu słysząc niepewność w głosie Syriusza. Był samolubny. – Nie chodzi o ciebie. Po prostu… nie wiem.

Syriusz kiwnął raz głową, powoli, machinalnie.

- Ja tylko… Nie umiem tego wyrazić słowami. – Milczał chwilę, przyciskając dłonie do twarzy. – Ostatni rok był… prostszy, rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi? Nic się nie zmieniło. Nic w tobie… Wtedy nie było między nami żadnych przeszkód.

Po chwili odezwał się Syriusz, nadal odwrócony plecami do Remusa.

- A teraz są jakieś przeszkody?

- Nie wiem. – Skłamał.

Syriusz spojrzał się na niego marszcząc brwi. Wyglądał żałośnie, co nie było słowem, którym często opisywano tego młodego mężczyznę.

- Ja tylko… Nie zasługuje na ciebie.

- Nieprawda. – Powiedział Syriusz głosem pełnym autorytetu. – Dlaczego przestałeś odpowiadać na moje listy?

- Nie… nie wiem. – Powiedział Remus wstrząśnięty tym nagłym pytaniem.

Wahał się chwilę zanim wyjąkał:

- Chyba wyczerpały mi się tematy do pisania…

Syriusz znów wolno pokiwał głową, jego lśniące czarne włosy opadły na oczy. Zaległa długa, krępująca pauza, zanim znów się nie odezwał, oglądając się po opustoszałym pokoju wspólnym.

- Czemu mi to robisz?

- Co?

- To. – Powiedział Syriusz wskazując rękoma na siebie. – Uśmiechnął się.

Chociaż wzrok Remusa nie potrafił dojrzeć wyrazu oczu Syriusza spod jego gęstej grzywki, był pewien, że oczy silnie kontrastowały z uśmiechem.

- Przepraszam.

- Nie przepraszaj. – Syriusz zaśmiał się gorzko. – Po prostu tego nie rób.

- Okej. – Remus również się roześmiał, czując jednak, że ich uśmiechy były dziko niestosowne do tego, co odczuwali.

- To dobrze. Boże, tak się martwiłem. Myślałem, że sobie postanowiłeś mnie znienawidzić czy coś… - Uśmiechnął się szeroko Syriusz, najwidoczniej zadowolony z oświadczenia Remusa.

- Nie, nie. Nigdy.

- Pocałuj mnie.

- Co?

- Dawaj.

Remus poczuł, jak lekko się rumieni, ale na jego twarzy pojawił się pierwszy prawdziwy uśmiech od miesięcy, i nachylił się, aby pocałować Syriusza. I wtedy głośno zadzwonił dzwonek wyznaczający koniec przerwy obiadowej.

- Do diabła. – Mruknął Syriusz, dając Remusowi pośpiesznego buziaka w usta, po czym wstał i przeciągnął się.

Remus zrobił to samo, podnosząc książki ze stolika.

- Akurat, kiedy sprawy zaczęły się polepszać… Bądź przeklęty, profesorze Binns! – Pogroził pięścią sufitowi, śmiejąc się. – Poczekaj, teraz mamy Historię Magii, co nie?

Zaczął oklepywać się w poszukiwaniu planu lekcji.

- No. Zechciałby pan dołączyć do mnie, Panie Lunatyku? – Powiedział roześmiany Syriusz wyciągając rękę.

-Byłbym zachwycony, Panie Łapo. – Zaśmiał się Remus, biorąc gładką dłoń Syriusza w swoją.

Wychłostał się w myślach. Za trudno było utrzymywać się w smutku przy Syriuszu. Ale właściwie nie było na to potrzeby. Może naprawdę mógł zapomnieć o wszystkim i zacząć cieszyć się z życia.


	3. Rozdział 3

Po wielu tygodniach nauki, nadal mu nie przechodziło. Nie mógł wyjaśnić, dlaczego jego plan powrotu do szkolnego trybu życia nie powiódł się. Po prostu nie udało się. Nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Musiał istnieć jakiś powód. Musiał. Czuć się tak wiecznie przygnębionym bez żadnego powodu było nie do zniesienia. Musiał jakoś wyjaśnić swoje uczucia.

Remus usiadł na ślepo, w ciszy odsłaniając karmazynowe zasłony z naokoło łóżka. Rozejrzał się po ciemnym pokoju, udając obojętność na światło księżyca, które spływając zza okna rzucało srebrzysty cień w poprzek jego łóżka. Podciągnął do piersi kolana, tak, aby światło nie dotykało jego stóp i utkwił wzrok w świecące czerwone numerkach unoszące się nad stolikiem Jamesa.

Trzecia dwadzieścia cztery. Do tej pory nie udało mu się zasnąć, bynajmniej nie dlatego, że nie próbował. Leżał w łóżku od jedenastej, ale jego umysł nie chciał spocząć. Jego ciało wołało o sen, każda część jego ciała była obolała. Ból przeszył go poczynając od jego chudych ramion przez żołądek, kończąc na głowie, gdzie się zatrzymał. Potarł nadgarstek sztywnymi, szorstkimi palcami, starając się ulżyć od piekącego szczypania w stawach. Potrzebował snu.

Lecz sen, zdawało się, opuścił go mniej-więcej dwa miesiące temu.

Remus siedział zupełnie nieruchomo, słuchając nieobecnie oddechów jego śpiących przyjaciół. Od czasu do czasu dało się usłyszeć zaspany chichot dochodzący od strony łóżka Jamesa. Remus stłumił chichot słysząc, że James znów zaczął dostawać jedną z tych swoich głupawek. Właśnie kimś takim był James. Zawsze pełen optymizmu, zawsze gotów na dobrą zabawę. Ktoś taki, kto śmieje się przez sen. Remus przyznał się sobie, że zazdrościł mu. Jedyne, czego on mógł się spodziewać po obudzeniu to czerwone oczy, ślady wyschniętych łez spływające pod dziwnymi kątami po jego twarzy. Zawsze miał problemy ze snem. Zawsze czuł się nieswojo w nocy. Zasypianie było najgorsze. Zajmowało mu to godzinę czy dwie, a potem, gdy wreszcie udawało mu się zasnąć, budził się płacząc nad snem, którego nawet nie pamiętał.

Przypuszczał, że jego podświadomość znała jego ponurą przyszłość zanim on sam ją poznał. Ale z drugiej strony, było to dość głupie. Czy on naprawdę wyobrażał sobie, że może mieć normalne życie? Szczęśliwe życie? Dlaczego uważał, że te rzeczy były w jego zasięgu? Jak mógł być tak naiwny? Teraz wydało mu się to wszystko tylko bardzo głupim marzeniem. To było nie fair.

Myśli pędziły, dominując i przezwyciężając się nawzajem, każda posępna myśl, jaka kiedykolwiek została stworzona. Tak było zawsze, gdy był sam. Zwłaszcza w nocy, kiedy nic nie mogło go rozproszyć. Nienawidził tego. Jego głowa przepełniała się okropnymi myślami i obrazami, zlewając w jedną, gigantyczną, rozlazłą masę smutku. Nienawidził tego, kim był, kim się stał. Ale w sumie, nikim się nie stał. Był dokładnie taki sam jak przed ostatnimi wakacjami. Ale wcześniej… Uważał się za istotę osobną od tego złego stworzenia, które zakorzeniło się w nim. Nawet po tym, co wydarzyło się w piątej klasie. Pomimo tego, że z łatwością mógł wtedy zabić Severusa Snapea, to on był ofiarą. Był niewinny.

A teraz wiedział. Wiedział, że nie był ani odrobinę niewinny. Nie był tylko pechowym chłopakiem, bez winy, który regularnie był wybierany na ofiarę przez ohydnego potwora. To on był potworem. Zło nie czaiło się w nim nieproszone, czekając, aby co miesiąc z niego wyjść i zabijać. On był złem. Był winny.

Wina zżerała go od środka. Czuł się winny okłamywania samego siebie, za przekonywanie się, że był zdolny… czegokolwiek. Przyjaźni, miłości, zaufania, szczerości… Czuł się winny okłamywania innych. Zwłaszcza jego przyjaciół. Nie, ludzi, których on w swojej złośliwości oszukał, aby wierzyli z te same kłamstwa, które kiedyś wmówił sobie. Właśnie teraz się oszukiwał. Potwory nie mogły czuć się winne.

Nie prosił się o to wszystko.

James znów zaśmiał się nieprzytomnie. Usta Remusa zadrżały, tym razem nie do uśmiechu. Ścisnął je rozdrażniony i szarpnął kotary tak, zamykając się w łóżku.

Rozległ się szelest prześcieradeł prześcieradeł z lewa.

- Mmm… Luniaczku, nie śpisz? – Usłyszał niewyraźny, zaspany jeszcze szept Syriusza.

Zignoruj go. Remus cicho położył się, wstrzymując w sobie oddech. Zacisnął mocno oczy, próbując utrzymać gorzkie łzy pod powiekami. To było nie fair. To nie zawsze było jego przeznaczeniem. Kiedyś był dokładnie tacy, jak inni. Chociażby parę miesięcy temu. A teraz… Złapał haustem powietrze i łzy uwolniły się spod tej słabej zapory. Zakrył usta rękoma, wstrzymując powietrze, aby zapobiec wydaniu się jakichkolwiek innych dźwięków. Nigdy nie był tacy jak inni. Musiał się przekonać. W końcu bycie dręczonym co miesiąc przez potwora wydawało się przekonującym argumentem na jego ciągłą rozpacz. To była dobra wymówka. Musiał tylko w to uwierzyć.

- Remus? – Szepnął znów Syriusz.

Remus przesunął swe dłonie w górę, aby pokrywały całą jego twarz w kolejnej próbie powstrzymania zawstydzających go łez. Znów złapał gwałtownie powietrze. Tym razem poddał się niemym szlochom, jego ramiona trzęsąc się z każdym kolejnym wdechem. Podciągnął kolana.

Syriusz usiadł na brzegu swego łóżka, zerkając w ciemność zza purpurowych firan. Jego twarz wypełniła się troską, gdy słuchał nierównych szlochów Remusa, zastanawiając się, czy powinien do niego podejść. Po spokojnym przesiedzeniu paru minut, Syriusz ostatecznie zdecydował, że byłoby to zbyt krępujące, gdyby podszedł.

Położył się z powrotem, przytulając poduszkę i marszcząc brwi. Nie rozumiał Remusa. Coś się z nim stało. Był inny. Postara się zapytać Remusa o to jutro. Na razie musi się wyspać.

Syriusz patrzył się obojętnie na rzędy i rzędy książek stojących przed nim, głowę podparł o jedną rękę. Palce głośno bębniły o duży drewniany stół. Dzisiejszy dzień był dość dziwny. Cały dzień minął mu na udawaniu, że nic się nie stało, pomimo faktu, że bardzo się martwił o swego chłopaka. Płakał wczorajszej nocy. Nigdy w tych wszystkich latach przyjaźni Huncwotów żaden z nich nie płakał, z tego, co wiedział Syriusz. Cóż, oprócz Jamesa, który w trzecim roku oberwał tłuczkiem w głowę podczas swego pierwszego meczu Quidditcha i natychmiast zaczął ryczeć jak dziewczynka. Syriusz uśmiechnął się, wydając krótki, bezgłośny chichot na wspomnienie tej jednej, pięknej godziny. Kochał Jamesa niczym brata, więc oczywiście dokuczanie mu z tego powodu było rzeczą jak najbardziej braterską. Potrząsnął głową, zdając sobie sprawę, że odpłynął. Najważniejszą rzeczą było to, że Remus miał jakieś problemy, a Syriusz nie miał pojęcia, jakie i jak je rozwiązać.

- Co cię śmieszy? – Mruknął Remus rozproszony, opóźnienie pytania odpowiadając temu, że był pogrążony w postrzępionej, poplamionej masywnej książce.

- Och – Syriusz znów cicho zachichotał. – Nic.

Minęła kolejna długa pauza, podczas której Syriusz niecierpliwie oczekiwał na rozproszone żądanie Remusa, aby mu powiedzieć, z czego się roześmiał. Remus zawsze to robił. Nienawidził, gdy ludzie coś przed nim ukrywali, zawsze przyjmował wtedy taki seksowny, zdenerwowany wyraz twarzy gdy nie chcieli mu czegoś powiedzieć. Czasami, w minionych latach, Syriusz robił to specjalnie tylko po to, aby zobaczyć tę minę. Syriusz zerknął na Remusa. Brak seksownej rozczarowanej miny. Syriusz, raczej zniechęcony obojętnością drugiego chłopaka, położył głowę na stole, układając pod nią swe ramiona.

Remus zdecydowanie zachowywał się dziwnie. W półtora tygodnia zdmuchnął go przynajmniej trzy razy więcej niż w całym czasie, gdy byli ze sobą w zeszłym roku. Syriusz zmarszczył brwi. Zaczynało go to denerwować. Remus sprawiał, że czuł się taki… niechciany. Syriusz Black nigdy nie czuł się niechciany, zwłaszcza przez jedyną osobę, którą naprawdę chciał, aby go chciała. Szybko się zdecydował. Dowie się, co gnębi Remusa i naprawi to. I wszystko znów będzie szczęśliwe.

- Luniaczek? – Syriusz spojrzał się w górę na chłopaka z miejsca gdzie jego głowa spoczywała na stole.

Obserwował orzechowe oczy Remusa, które przeskoczyły jeszcze parę linijek, po czym śpiesznie odparł:

- Hm?

- Co się stało?

Kolejne opóźnienie odpowiedzi.

- Nic. Uczę się.

Oczy Syriusza patrzyły na Remusa, którego oczy nadal zwrócone były ku książce, choć teraz patrzyły bez ruchu. Przestał czytać. Syriusz nie był całkiem pewien, co teraz powiedzieć.

- Eee… Przestań.

Remus wahał się moment, nadal udając, że czyta.

- Nie zaliczę.

- Pouczysz się później. Słuchaj, pogadaj ze mną chwilę.

- Poczekaj.

Oczy Remusa skupiły się na innym punkcie strony, dając wrażenie czytania. Syriusz jednak nadal obserwował jego oczy zbyt dokładnie, aby się dać zmylić. Syriusz milczał chwilę, czekając, aż Remusowi przejdzie i zacznie rozmawiać. Oczy Remusa nadal się nie poruszały.

Syriusz zaczynał się denerwować.

Remus zmarszczył brwi, czując gorący wzrok Syriusz drążący jego. Odwrócił wzrok od swojej książki, kuląc się trochę w sobie na widok spojrzenia, jakie posyłał mu Syriusz.

- Co?

- Przestań być takim dupkiem. – Warknął miękko Syriusz, podnosząc się szarpiącym ruchem z krzesła, które odsuwane wydało głośny szurający dźwięk.

Zanim Remus zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Syriusza już nie było.

Zatrzymał się skrycie tuż za rogiem regału. Podszedł do odległego krańca półek, gdzie Remus nie mógł go dojrzeć, i wolno wyjrzał zza krawędzi.

Remus siedział patrząc się w ogólnym kierunku drzwi biblioteki. Powoli odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę książki. Utkwił w niej na chwilę wzrok, zanim pozwolił jej opaść płasko na stół, marszcząc różnie każdą z brwi. Gapiąc się pustym wzrokiem w jakiś punkt na stole, skrzyżował ciasno ramiona na piersi.

Syriusz poczuł nagłe ukłucie winy, obserwując w tajemnicy swego chłopaka. Doskonale mu poszło polepszenie humoru Remusowi.

Jedna z dłoni Remusa nieświadomie wytarła coś z jego twarzy.

Cholera. Znowu płakał? Syriusz zaczynał głęboko żałować tego, jak pozwolił puścić swoim nerwom. Przez parę bardzo długich minut stał bezgłośnie patrząc się na nieruchomą postać Remusa. Po chwili Remus sztywno wstał i powędrował ku wyjściu ze zwieszoną głową.

Syriusz stał tam jeszcze chwilę po jego odejściu, zastanawiając jak mógł być takim dupkiem dla kogoś, na kim tak mu zależało.

Po jeszcze paru następnych tygodniach nauki, Syriusz zaczął zauważać, że wpadli w dość bolesny cykl. Remus zachowywałby się dziwnie, więc Syriusz próbowałby mu pomóc. Remus potem przyjmowałby pomoc Syriusza, i tak czy inaczej, rzucił mu ją w twarz, powodując sfrustrowanie Syriusza i głupie uwagi z jego strony, które tylko sprawiały, że obydwoje czuli się gorzej. Syriusz wtedy czując się źle, bo sprawił że Remus czułby się źle, natychmiast by go przeprosił. Cieszyliby się radosnym pojednaniem parę dni, nawet jeżeli w połowę czasu ich zgody Remus wydawał się bardziej zamyślony i przygnębiony niż szczęśliwy. Syriusz spostrzegałby to, i znów, starając się go pocieszyć, rozpocząłby cały cykl.

Żeby być całkiem szczerym, Syriusz czuł się dość zmęczony tym wszystkim. Bardzo lubił Remusa. Nigdy nie miał wątpliwości, co do niego czuł, patrząc, czy myśleć o nim, mógł to określić jedynie słowem „miłość". Nawet tak dobrzy przyjaciele, jakimi byli James i Peter nigdy nie kochali Remusa tak jak Syriusz. Więc jako wynik ciągłego zamyślenia Remusa, po prostu przestali się z nim trzymać. Syriusz nie mógł ich za to winić. Remus wydawał się zdeterminowany aby odsunąć od siebie wszystkich, wszystkich zdecydowanie dobrze mu to szło.

Ale Syriusz nie da się odsunąć. Za bardzo zależało mu na Remusie. I znał go nazbyt dobrze aby sądzić, że naprawdę chciał wszystkich odsunąć. Ale to wciąż nie zmieniało faktu, że był zmęczony ciągłym poniżaniem. Remus go ranił. Jednakże, Syriusz, teoretyzował, że Remus pewnie bardziej rani samego siebie. Dlatego nie mógł po prostu odejść, nieważne jak duża jego część chciała.


	4. Rozdział 4

- Hej, Syriusz. – Zawołał James, jego orzechowe oczy śmigając po kartce pergaminu, który trzymał w ręku. – Mama mówi, że dostała jeszcze jeden list od twojej matki.

- O boże. – Mruknął Syriusz, odsuwając sprzed siebie talerz z na wpół zjedzonym tostem. – Co tym razem napisała?

Zakłopotany Remus popatrzył się na Jamesa.

- Mówi, że zebrała już ostatnie z twoich rzeczy i przyśle je do mojego domu w przyszłym tygodniu.

- Uch. Przepraszam. Czy twoja mama się zgodziła na to? – Syriusz westchnął głęboko, ugniatając kostkami palców czoło.

- Mm. Tak. Mówi, żebyś się nie przejmował, że będzie jej bardziej jak przyjemnie przyjąć cię u nas, że nasz dom jest twoim domem, że głęboko współczuje ci z powodu twoich problemów rodzinnych, i… - Recytował James z listu. – Masz, może po prostu sam to przeczytaj?

Pochylił się nad stołem, podając list Syriuszowi. Wskazał trzeci akapit.

- Tutaj zaczyna mówić o tobie.

- Dzięki. – Powiedział Syriusz marszcząc brwi podczas czytania.

James i Remus patrzyli uważnie na jego twarz, widząc jak przybiera coraz bardziej obrzydzoną minę. Peter był odwrócony do nich tyłem, podniecenie rozmawiając z jakąś ładną Krukonką, zupełnie nieświadom czegokolwiek innego wokół siebie.

W końcu Syriusz skończył czytać list i oddał go Jamesowi.

- Przypomnij mi dziś wieczorem, abym napisał do twojej mamy list z przeprosinami.

James potrząsnął głową.

- Nie, nie. Naprawdę jej to nie przeszkadza.

Syriusz westchnął.

- Głupia suka… Moja, nie twoja. – Dodał w razie jakichkolwiek wątpliwości, co do tego, czują matkę obrażał.

Remus milcząc wpatrywał się w stół, podczas gdy James i Syriusz nadal rozmawiali, czując się niezmiernie głupio, iż nie ma pojęcia, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

Salę ogarnął chaos, gdy zabrzmiał dzwonek sygnalizujący koniec śniadania. Uczniowie zaczęli przepychać się przez tłum, aby odebrać swoje książki przed pierwszą lekcją. James ruszył w stronę Lily Evans, jak zwykle. Postanowił, że jeżeli bezpośrednie zaloty najwyraźniej nie skutkują, powoli zdobędzie ją swym zdawkowym urokiem. Uśmiechnęła się widząc jak pośpiesznie do niej podchodzi. Syriusz uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Plan Jamesa zdawał się działać.

- Hej, ee… Syriusz? – Powiedział cicho Remus wspólnie z nim idąc do pokoju wspólnego, po książki.

- Hm?

- Co się dzieje? Z twoją mamą i w ogóle?

- Och… Nie wiedziałeś? Nie przeczytałeś żadnego tych listów, które wysłałem ci w lato?

- Ee… - Żołądek Remus skręcił się z winy.

- Nie dostałeś ich czy coś?

Remus idąc wpatrywał się w podłogę.

- Ale czemu miałbyś to zrobić? Nie dbasz o nic prócz siebie? Nie. Wiesz co? Zapomnij. Po prostu… - Westchnął próbując stłumić w sobie złość i urazę. – Wyjaśnię ci to kiedy indziej.

Podbródek Remusa drgnął lekko. Zaległa długa cisza, zanim Remus odezwał się cicho:

- Przepraszam. – Czuł się głupio. Dlaczego po prostu nie powiedział Syriuszowi, co się naprawdę stało? Czasami nie potrafił się zrozumieć. Był tak niedorzecznie wredną osobą.

- Nie szkodzi.

Syriusz przyśpieszył trochę kroku, mając nadzieję, że Remus zrozumiał, że bardzo szkodzi.

Wieczorem tego samego dnia, Syriusz wspiął się przez wejście za portretem, wstępując w zatłoczony pokój wspólny Gryffindoru. Przystanął na chwilę, skanując wzrokiem okupantów każdej kanapy i fotela. Remusa nigdzie nie było widać, jak zwykle. James siedział na oddzielnej kanapie rozmawiając z chichoczącą Lily. Petera też jakoś dziwnie nigdzie nie dało się zauważyć. Syriusz właśnie chciał usiąść przy Justynie Upchurchu, szóstoklasiście, z którym zazwyczaj całkiem nieźle się dogadywał, ale uderzyło go nagłe poczucie winy. Powinien iść poszukać Remusa. Minął wszystkich i wszedł po spiralnych schodach do dormitorium siedmioklasistów.

- Hej. – Zawołał Syriusz widząc Remusa na łóżku, kilkanaście książek rozłożonych wokół niego i kawałek pergaminu na kolanach. – Czemu nie siedzisz na dole?

Remus spojrzał się na niego w górę, uśmiechając się przelotnie w ramach powitania.

- Za duży hałas. Gdzie byłeś?

- Ee… - Syriusz wzruszył ramionami. – Tu i tam. – Przesunął parę książek Remusa i usiadł w nogach łóżka. – Co piszesz? – Skinął głową na pergamin i pióro w ręce Remusa.

- A, nic. To tylko list.

- Do kogo?

- Do mamy. – Remus zawahał się nim dodał- Pytam się, czy ma twoje listy.

Syriusz wydawał się zakłopotany.

- Czemu twoja mama miałaby mieć moje listy?

- Cóż, przypuszczam, że w pewnym sensie zabierała mi moją pocztę.

- Co? Dlaczego?

Remus wzruszył ramionami.

- Więc nie pozwalała ci czytać twoich własnych listów?

- Chyba.

Syriusz wydawał się dość obrażony w imię swego chłopaka.

- Dlaczego? Nawet moja matka nigdy by tego nie zrobiła! Myślałem, że twoja mama jest miła!

- Jest.

- Więc czemu nie dawała ci twojej własnej poczty?

- Nie wiem. To długa historia.

- Mam czas. – Syriusz zmarszczył brwi.

Remus potrząsnął głową.

- Nie martw się o to.

Syriusz siedział przez chwilę nieruchomo, próbując postanowić, co chciał najpierw powiedzieć.

- Więc… Dlaczego mi po prostu nie powiedziałeś? To znaczy, że ich nie dostawałeś.

- Nie wiem. Nie chciałem, żebyś się o mnie martwił.

Remus gapił się na dół w niedokończony list, unikając spojrzenia Syriusza.

- Ponieważ nic, oprócz faktu, że nie odpisywałeś na moje listy jest martwiące.

Remus obciągnął długie rękawy swojej koszulki na dłonie zanim spojrzał się na Syriusza.

- Co to miało znaczyć?

Syriusz spojrzał się na niego z niedowierzaniem, zdumiony, że mógł pytać się o coś tak oczywistego. Uśmiechnął się niezdarnie.

- Ty… Ee… - Wzruszył ramionami.

To musiała być jedna z tych rzeczy, które są tak oczywiste, że nie da się ich wytłumaczyć.

- Nie jesteś… Sobą. Każdy to zauważył. James, Peter. Oni też się o ciebie martwią. I tona innych ludzi się o ciebie pytają. Nie możesz tak po prostu wszystkich od siebie odciąć, wiesz?

Remus kiwnął głową.

Nastąpiła długa, krępująca cisza. Remus uparcie wlepiał wzrok w swój list, starając się ignorować to, jak mierzyły go oczy Syriusza.

- To… chcesz mi powiedzieć, co jest nie tak?

Remus gwałtownie potrząsnął głową.

- Czemu?

Syriusz wydawał się bardzo zraniony i rozdrażniony. Było jasne, że nie spodziewał się przeczącej odpowiedzi.

- Przestań. – Remus zmarszczył brwi. – Przestań się mnie pytać.

Syriusz patrzył na niego w niedowierzaniu.

- Wiesz, nie jesteś jedyną osoba na tym świecie, która ma uczucia. Mógłbyś się postarać nie być takim cholernym samolubem na sekundę i zobaczyć, jak bardzo mnie ranisz? To znaczy… Za każdym razem, kiedy mówisz mi coś takiego i zakładasz, że mi na tobie nie zależy i zachowujesz się, jakby nic między nami nie było… To jak wielki policzek w twarz. – Syriusz odwrócił wzrok. – I mówisz, że ci na mnie zależy, ale potem idziesz i robisz, jakby było dokładnie na odwrót.

- Nie robię tego specjalnie.

- Tak, ale… - Syriusz westchnął. – Tak jest, czy tego chcesz czy nie.

- Przepraszam.

- Ale… Okej. Gdyby mnie coś gnębiło, i bym zachowywał się jak chodząca śmierć, nie zmartwiłbyś się?

- No tak…

- Nie chciałbym, żebyś się przeze mnie smucił, Luniaczku. Jakbym potrzebował pomocy, nie trzymałbym tego w tajemnicy. Powiedziałbym ci, co jest nie tak.

- Nie powiedziałeś mi o tej sprawie z twoją matką.

- Powiedziałem! Powiedziałem ci w tych listach… Więcej niż kiedykolwiek mówiłem Jamesowi.

- Ale jeszcze ich nie czytałem…

- To wyślij to do swojej mamy i je przeczytaj.

- Tak zrobię. Ale, co się wydarzyło? Tak tylko, żebyś nie trzymał tego w tajemnicy, rozumiesz. – Na twarzy Remusa mignął uśmiech.

- Eh… - Syriusz machnął ręką odprawiająco, wyraz pogardy szerząc się na jego przystojnej twarzy. – W zasadzie ja i moi rodzice pokłóciliśmy się i pozwoliłem sobie nigdy więcej nie postawić stopy w tym plugawym domu.

- Boże… Tak mi przykro.

- W porządku. Rodzice Jamesa pozwolili mi u niego zostać. – Syriusz podrapał się po głowie, czochrając swoje lśniące czarne włosy. – Właściwie bardzo mi ulżyło, gdy wreszcie się stamtąd wyrwałem… Cóż, wiesz jak było. Musiałeś słuchać mojego marudzenia na ten temat już siedem lat.

- No. To rozmawiałeś z nimi od tej pory?

Syriusz potrząsnął głową, wzruszając ramionami.

- Moja matka wysłała parę listów rodzicom Jamesa, ale w większości tylko informując o tym, że przesyła tam moje rzeczy, Przypuszczam, że ten dzisiaj będzie ostatni, skoro już więcej moich rzeczy tam nie ma. – Zaśmiał się sucho, jego głos pobrzmiewając goryczą. – Wysłała mi jeden, aby powiedzieć, że mam w żadnym wypadku nie odzywać się w szkole do Regulusa.

- O mój boże… Naprawdę mi przykro. I co, odzywałeś się?

Syriusz znów potrząsnął głową.

- Odkryłem, że moja stara strategia udawania, że on nie istnieje, nadal całkiem dobrze działa.

- Boże… Czemu mi nigdy o tym nie wspomniałeś?

- Mógłbym cię spytać o to samo.

- Słuchaj, przepraszam. Już mówiłem, nie chciałem…

- Nie chodzi mi o listy. Czemu mi nigdy nie wspomniałeś o tym, co się stało twojemu ojcu?

Remus zastygł, jego serce nagle bijąc bardzo szybko.

- Skąd o tym wiesz?

- Tata Petera pracuje w oddziale uraz magizoologicznych w Świętym Mungu.

- Aha. Jasne. – Powiedział obojętnie Remus, zakładając rękę na rękę, aby ukryć fakt, że się trzęsły. Nieudanie próbował, aby jego głos brzmiał niedbale i lekko.

- Hm, czy… Czy te rzeczy nie powinny być poufne?

- Cóż, owszem. Po prostu wrócił pewnego dnia do domu i stwierdził: „Hej, Peter, nie masz przypadkiem kolegi o nazwisku Lupin?", a Peter na to: „Jasne, że mam, tato.", a tata: „Dziś trafił do nas jego ojciec, wyglądał dość kiepsko.", czy coś.

- Mmm. – Remus pokiwał głową.

- Ale on nie ma pojęcia, że…

- Dobra. – Wciął się Remus, wstając na chwiejnych nogach. – Idę to wysłać. – Podniósł trzęsący się w jego ręce pergamin i pomaszerował w stronę drzwi.

- Pójdę z tobą. – Syriusz wstał i ruszył za nim.

- Nie. – Powiedział niepewnie Remus, szarpiąc klamkę. – Nie dzięki.

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi, gdy drzwi trzasnęły mu tuż przed nosem.

Remus, potykając się zszedł krętymi schodami do pokoju wspólnego.

- Hej, Remus! – Zawołał za nim James. – Gdzie idziesz?

Remus wciąż szedł w kierunku portretu, jego rozszerzone oczy zerkając na James a zamiast odpowiedzi.

- Co się stało? – James zaczął do niego podchodzić.

- Nic. – Remus potrząsnął żarliwie głową zanim nie przeszedł przez drzwi, trzaskając nimi za sobą i uciekając biegiem.


	5. Rozdział 5

Remus był zdyszany i ściskał bolesną kolkę w boku, po przebiegnięciu dwóch kondygnacji schodów i pięciu długich korytarzy do klasy Profesor McGonnagal. Oparł się o ciężkie drewniane drzwi, dźwięk jego strudzonego oddechu odbijając się echem w ciemnej, pustej sali. Przedarł się przez ławki do kolejnych wielkich drzwi na końcu klasy, prowadzących do prywatnego gabinetu Pani Profesor. Wiedział, że często spędza tu wieczory oceniając prace czy opracowywując plany zajęć i tym podobne. Dziś jednakże światło w małym pokoju było zgaszone. Ręka Remusa dotknęła klamki. Przystanął na chwilę, potem zrobił krok w tył marszcząc brwi. Nie wiedział, gdzie mogłaby być surowa, młoda profesorka. Jego planem było to, żeby McGonnagal zabrała go do dyrektora, skoro on sam nie miał pojęcia gdzie znajduje się jego gabinet. Nie planował, co zrobi, kiedy tu dotrze. Pewnie załamie się nerwowo, tak przypuszczał. Jednak im więcej nad tym myślał, tym bardziej był pewny, że i tak nie ma żadnej różnicy, czy porozmawia z Profesorem Dumbledoreem, czy nie. I tak nie zmieni to faktu, że ludzie wiedzieli o jego ojcu. Remus nerwowo poklepał się po kieszeniach. Były puste. Dumbledore mu obiecał, że po powrocie do szkoły przekona się, że nikt nic nie wie o jego ataku, ale najwyraźniej nie udało mu się to zbytnio. Był pewien, że Peter, James i Syriusz nikomu nie powiedzą, dokładnie tak jak nie powiedzieli nikomu po pierwsze o jego wilczym obliczu.

Chociaż, jeżeli wiedział ojciec Petera, nie można było stwierdzić jak niezliczona duża liczba osób wiedziało. Było łatwo stwierdzić po ranach jego ojca, że odpowiedzialny za atak był wilkołak. Nadzieją jednak było to, że nikt poza paroma jego najbliższymi nie wiedzieli o jego potworności. Desperacko otworzył drzwi i wstąpił do ciemnego pokoju Profesor McGonnagal. Szarpnął za szufladę i otworzył ją, na ślepo zaczynając w niej szperać. Nic, prócz piór, atramentu i papieru. Oczywiście, uzdrowiciele, którzy opiekowali się jego ojcem pewnie mieliby dostęp do rejestru Remusa, ale.. Wydawało się to trochę nieprawdopodobne, aby jego syn był podejrzany. Ale i tak, gdyby ktokolwiek wiedział, prawdopodobnie szukaliby wilkołaka z okolicy. Trzęsącymi się dłońmi Remus sprawdził swoje kieszenie jeszcze raz, ale nadal były puste.

Gdyby wiedzieli gdzie szukać, nie zajęłoby im długo, aby dostrzec te oznaki w Remusie. To była wyłącznie kwestia czasu.

Opadł wzdłuż ściany, bezradnie siadając na podłodze.

Remus patrzył się pusto w mroczny gabinet, po raz pierwszy w pełni zdając sobie sprawę, jak mało miał kontroli nad własnym życiem. Wszystko, co zaczął czuć w ostatnie lato grzebało go żywcem, zamykając się wokół niego tak szczelnie, że nie mógł oddychać. Nie mógł myśleć. Nie mógł czuć.

Może nie odczuwanie w ogóle niczego było lepsze niż ciągłe cierpienie.

Kolejny tydzień minął rozdzierająco powoli. Pełnia była we wtorek, co tylko powodowało, że cały tydzień był kompletnie nie do zniesienia. Remus czuł się jakby naprawdę tracił zmysły. Nie mógł nic zrobić. Było mu niedobrze jak jadł, nieważne jak głodny był. Nie mógł przeprowadzić rozmowy z Syriuszem, Jamesem, czy Peterem, nie zrywając się i pośpiesznie się usprawiedliwiając. Nie mógł odrabiać lekcji. Wyglądało na to, że nie był w stanie niczego się nauczyć, i zdaje się, że zapominał nawet to, co już wiedział.

Nie mógł spać. Gdy zamykał oczy, dziwne i straszne obrazy wypełniały mu umysł.

Przypuszczał, że tak mała ilość snu i jedzenia sprawiły, że jego transformacja była najgorszą od lat. To, oraz fakt, że nie pozwolił żadnemu z Huncwotów mu towarzyszyć. Jak mógłby? To by było... Nie było słów na to, jak okropne to by było. Racja, był żyjącym, oddychającym źródłem zła, ale... W pewien sposób czuł, że powinien to zło ograniczać do siebie. Nikt oprócz niego nie zasługiwał na taki ból. Będzie cierpiał sam, jeżeli będzie musiał. Więc cierpiał sam. Był pokryty śladami po pazurach oraz ugryzieniach, które były zbyt głębokie, aby pielęgniarka mogła je wyleczyć. Nadal był obolały, nadal krwawił, po prawie tygodniu.

Następny poniedziałek, po transformacji, zaczął się tak jak każdy inny przygnębiający, męczący dzień. Po tylko paru godzinach snu Remusa obudził Syriusz, który poinformował go, że śniadanie jest już w połowie. Remus odpowiedział, żeby Syriusz szedł, i że zobaczą się w klasie. Potem znów zapadł w sen na dobre 30 minut, znów się obudził i leniwie ubrał, nawet nie zawracając sobie głowy, aby założyć czyste ubrania pod czarne szaty.

Był kilkanaście minut spóźniony na pierwszą lekcję i został odpowiednio upomniany przez nauczyciela.

Wszystkie lekcje spędził próbując się przekonać, że wszystko będzie dobrze, zdając sobie sprawę, że będzie się tylko pogarszać, czując się niezmiernie winnym za wciągnięcie w jego obrzydliwe życie innych ludzi, próbując ignorować i być ignorowanym przez Syriusza, Jamesa i Petera, a potem żałując, kiedy rzeczywiście go ignorowali, co sprowadzało go z powrotem do czucia się winnym, ponieważ nie miał prawa żałować samego siebie. Został wepchnięty w kąt. Nie miał stąd wyjścia.

Nigdy.

Remus starał się skupić się na bardziej przyziemnych, możliwych do opanowania uczuciach winy oraz izolacji, aby odwrócić swoją uwagę od bezustannego, trwałego przeczucia, że nie ma żadnego sposobu, aby uciec od wojny myśli.

Na ostatniej lekcji, mgliście myślał o tym, czy ktoś by za nim tęsknił, gdyby go nie było. Wtedy, oczywiście, poczuł się winny za myślenie tak absolutnie samolubnie. W końcu...

- Panie Lupin?

Remus poderwał głowę, po to, aby ujrzeć Profesora Skeffingtona patrzącego na niego zza swojego biurka na przodzie pokoju.

- Dzwonek właśnie zadzwonił...

- Och. Wiem. – Powiedział Remus zamykając książkę i wstając.

- Zanim wyjdziesz chciałbym zamienić z tobą słówko.

- Oczywiście. – Powiedział beznamiętnie Remus. Nie był w humorze na rozmowy z profesorami.

- Cóż. – Zaczął. Zatrzymał się patrząc na Remusa przez niemal całą salę, który wyglądał zbyt blado, o wiele za chudo, i na jeszcze bardziej niezadbanego niż zwykle.

- Podejdź do mojego biurka, Remus. Nie ma sensu krzyczeć przez klasę, prawda?

- Ee... Dobrze. – Podszedł suwając nogami do biurka.

- Chciałem pomówić z tobą o twoich ocenach.

Remus skrzyżował ręce na piersi mrużąc oczy.

- E, dobrze.

- Więc, rozmawiałem o tym z twoimi profesorami, i oni też to zauważyli. Wszyscy uważamy, że, no wiesz... Jesteś mądrym chłopcem. Jednym z czołówki klasy. A mimo to, idzie ci... Cóż, idzie ci strasznie. Uczę cię już od siedmiu lat, i to niepodobne do ciebie być tak słabym w nauce. Jak chcesz zdawać egzaminy, skoro zawalasz wszystkie przedmioty?

- Nie wiem. – Odpowiedział Remus cicho. Nie wiedzieć czemu, jego dolna warga drgnęła niezauważalnie, gdy profesor ciągnął dalej.

- Jak potrzebujesz dodatkowej pomocy, jestem pewien, że twoi nauczyciele będą więcej niż szczęśliwi, aby ci jej udzielić. No wiesz, jeżeli miewasz jakieś problemy z materiałem...

Remus pokiwał głową, obrzydzony faktem, że nie ufał sobie, aby coś powiedzieć nie rozklejając się. Czuł się słaby. Gorzko przypomniał sobie, że _był_ słaby.

- I jak cokolwiek cię gnębi i kiedykolwiek masz potrzebę porozmawiania z kimś...

- Dziękuję. – Powiedział Remus oschle, marszcząc brwi przeciw własnej woli. Odwrócił się, wzdragając się słysząc jak jego głos się łamie. – Czy to wszystko?

- Tak.

Remus pośpiesznie ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

- Panie Lupin?

Remus przystanął przed dużymi drewnianymi drzwiami, ale nie odwrócił się. Łzy zaczęły uchodzić, niezależnie od niego, spływając powoli po jego bladych policzkach. Bardziej niż wszystko w tej chwili pragnął być sam.

- Wiesz, że możesz mi ufać, jak potrzebujesz z kimś porozmawiać...

- Dobrze. – Remus uciekł przez drzwi jak najszybciej mógł, gapiąc się na na podłogę w samo-obrzydzeniu. Zamknął ciężkie drzwi za sobą, więcej łez cieknąc po jego twarzy. Teraz, gdy był wreszcie sam w porządku było być słabym.

- Co się stało?

Serce Remusa zdawało się jednocześnie bić niebezpiecznie szybko i kompletnie się zatrzymać, gdy zmartwiony głos Syriusza przerwał jego samotność. Nie spodziewał się, że Syriusz będzie tu na niego czekać. Zdecydowanie nie w porządku być słabym.

- Co sie stało, Luniaczku? – Syriusz brzmiał na lekko zaalarmowanego wyciągając rękę do ramienia Remusa.

- Nic. – Rozległa się jego zduszona odpowiedź, gdy odsunął gwałtownie swoje ramię, idąc korytarzem jak najszybciej mógł w daremnej próbie wybronienia się od Syriusza.

- Remus... – Jęknął Syriusz idąc dużymi krokami, zmartwionym wzrokiem próbując ujrzeć jego oczy. To było raczej niemożliwe, bo miał głowę odwróconą, do połowy skrywając twarz jedną dłonią, płacząc. Syriusz był kompletnie zgubiony. Nie miał pojęcia, co robić.

- Wszystko w porządku? – Zapytał, w myślach przewracając oczami na jego własne głupie pytanie.

Remus energicznie pokiwał głową, próbując powstrzymać się od płakania na cały głos.

- Eem... Chcesz iść na obiad? – Syriusz pomyślał, że to było słuszne pytanie, bo szli w kierunku przeciwnym do Wielkiej Sali, a on sam był dość głodny.

Remus potrząsnął głową.

- Chcesz... Iść do pokoju wspólnego, w takim razie?

Znów potrząsnął głową.

- Wszyscy będą na obiedzie...

- Okej. – Powiedział Remus słabo, ocierając oczy o rękaw.

- Okej. – Pokiwał Syriusz, obydwoje zawracając korytarzem w ogólny kierunek Gryfońskiego pokoju wspólnego.

Szli milcząc około minutę, Syriusz niespokojnie słuchając odgłosu nierównych oddechów Remusa.

- Dostałem twoje listy. – Powiedział nagle Remus, jego głos łamiąc się żałośnie. – Nie mówiłem ci.

- Och... Nie szkodzi. – Powiedział uspokajająco, wyczuwając winę w oświadczeniu Remusa. - Nie martw się o to.

- Przepraszam. Nie wiedziałem. - Powiedział, jego słowa przeplatane postrzępionymi wdechami.

- Nie szkodzi.

- Powinienem był ci po prostu powiedzieć.

Słuchanie Remusa stawało się bolesne. Słyszał, jak płacze w nocy podczas wielu rosnących cały czas okazji. Ale, jakoś, rzeczywiście bycie z nim twarzą w twarz, powodowało, że ilość smutku w gramach została pomnożona przez liczbę Avogadra.

- W porządku, Luniaczku. Naprawdę. Nie martw się o to. Pogadamy o tym później, jak chcesz.

Remus pokiwał głową. Wydawał się zmagać ze sobą chwilę, zanim powiedział nieskładnie:

- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

- Co?

- Nie teraz. Chyba kiedy będziemy o tobie rozmawiać czy coś. – Głos Remusa był słaby i ochrypły, i nadal trochę histeryczny, ale jego łzy powoli ustawały.

- Dobrze. – Syriusz starał się brzmieć uspakajająco pomimo swojego zmieszania.

Remus poszedł do łóżka prawie natychmiast, gdy doszli do pokoju wspólnego, wykończony brakiem przyzwoitego snu przez całe tygodnie. Zasnął czując się niesamowicie głupio i zawstydzonym. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego tak stracił nad sobą kontrolę. Nie czuł się jakoś szczególnie źle... Może to po prostu świadomość, że ktoś inny niż Syriusz go zauważa. Rodzaj weryfikacji, że to, co czuł było rzeczywiste. Miał nadzieję, w głębi umysłu, że to wszystko minie i nauczy się żyć z tym czy coś, ale teraz... Teraz, gdy stało się to czymś dostrzegalnym dla osób poza nim samym, nie było z tym walki. Nie było sensu walczyć.


	6. Rozdział 6

Remus obudził się nagle, jego całe ciało pobrzmiewając echem ostrego bólu, wizjami krwi i chaotycznych ciał wijące się po jego głowie. Usiadł. Miał najbardziej wstrząsający sen. Spróbował sobie przypomnieć, ale pamiętał tylko tyle, w była tam krew. Wydawało się, że było coś jak lustro. I drut. Drut przecinający się przez skórę. Czuł fizyczny ból gdy próbował sobie przypomnieć cokolwiek więcej.

Zegar Jamesa wskazywał 2:26. Rozejrzał się w ciemności, tak jak zwykle, gdy nie mógł spać, ale nie zadał sobie tego trudu, aby odsunąć się od blasku księżyca. Spojrzał w dół poprzez srebrne światło na kołdrę pokrywającą jego własne ciało. Wszędzie widział krew. Spojrzał się na podłogę. Była cała we krwi. Ściany ściekały krwią. Zamknął oczy, uświadamiając sobie, że tylko go oszukiwały. Ale i tak, wyszło to od zdekoncentrowanej strony. Cicho wyszedł z łóżka, wciągając na siebie pomarszczoną koszulkę, która leżała na podłodze. Potknął się o stojak na kapelusze Petera w ciemności po omacku szukając drzwi do pokoju wspólnego.

Po zejściu ze schodów, smutno klapnął na jedną z dużych kanap. Miał nadzieję, że nikogo nie obudził przewracając przypadkowe przedmioty. Westchnął.

Po raz kolejny spróbował przypomnieć sobie swój sen. Był choro realistyczny. Nienawidził, kiedy nie mógł przypomnieć sobie swoich snów. Nagle skrzypiący dźwięk doszedł go ze strony klatki schodowej. Głowa Remusa gwałtownie się obróciła. Przeszła go fala ulgi, gdy zobaczył Syriusza wchodzącego do pokoju wspólnego, wyglądając na raczej zaspanego i rozczochranego.

- Wystraszyłeś mnie. – Powiedział cicho Remus z miejsca gdzie siedział na jednej z czerwonych kanap, siedząc raczej sztywno z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi.

- Przepraszam. – Powiedzał drugi chłopak padając obok Remusa, ziewając. – Czemu nie śpisz?

- Och. E... Koszmar. – Uśmiechnął się wstydliwie. – Przepraszam, jeśli cię obudziłem.

- Nie tam. – Syriusz machnął odprawiająco dłonią. – Nie szkodzi. O czym koszmarowałeś?

- Nie pamiętam. Ale był straszny. – Remus potrząsnął głową.

- Ooo. Chcesz, żebym cię przytulił? – Powiedział drwiąco, uśmiechając się.

Remus się zaśmiał.

- Jasne. Czemu nie.

- Ooo, biedne dziecko. – Uśmiech Syriusza poszerzył się, gdy objął delikatnie drugiego chłopca.

Już od bardzo dawna nie mieli żadnego rodzaju kontaktu fizycznego. Faktem było, że nawet porządnie się nie pocałowali od czasu minionego roku szkolnego. Teraz wydawało się to takie nieznajome, że Syriusz niemalże bał się go dotknąć, zwłaszcza odkąd za każdym razem próbował go objąć czy dotknąć Remus by się cofał. To było w pewnym sensie zahamowaniem ich związku fizycznego.

W tej chwili, w każdym razie, Remus wydawał się zapomnieć o swoim rzekomym wstręcie do dotyku, i nieustępującym złym humorze. Owinął ręce wokół Syriusza, przyciągając go blisko siebie.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się, wniebowzięty.

Remus oparł swą głowę o bark Syriusza, posyłając dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa Syriusza, czując ciepły oddech drugiego chłopaka na swej szyi. Syriusz, w zamian, położył swoją głowę na barku Remusa. Praktycznie czuł, jak Remus wtapia się w niego. Syriusz pocałował go w kark.

Remus uniósł dłoń, aby unieść trochę lśniących, czarnych włosów Syriusza z jego półprzymkniętych oczu, zachwycony ciepłem i bezpieczeństwem bycia tak blisko drugiego chłopaka. Z jedną ręką na karku Syriusza, a drugą silnie trzymającą jego plecy, Remus przesunął się na kanapie tak, aby byli bliżej.

Syriusz znów pocałował Remusa w kark. Ręce Remusa wędrowały po szerokich plecach Syriusza, opuszki palców mocno przyciśnięte do materiału jego koszuli.

Syriusz zaczął wciąż na nowo całować szyję Remusa, uczucie rąk Remusa doprowadzając go lekko, tak bardzo powoli, do szału.

- Nie mogę... – Remus zaśmiał się cicho, przesuwając się jeszcze raz. – Nie mogę wystarczająco się do ciebie zbliżyć.

Syriusz ciaśniej owinął ramiona wokół drugiego chłopaka.

Oczy Remusa przymknęły się, ale potem otworzył je szeroko. Pod powiekami ujrzał, tylko na dziesiątą sekundy, mężczyznę idącego w przydużej kurtce, jego ramiona wyciągnięte. Jeżeli dziki wyraz na znajomej twarzy, twarzy jego ojca, nie był dość przerażający, była reszta jego ciała po to, aby się tym zająć. Kurtka jego ojca była otwarta, odsłaniając nagie, pozbawione skóry, krwawiące ciało. Różowe, zakrwawione mięśnie na białych kościach, krew dowolnie spływając z rozerwanej skóry...

Remus poczuł szept drugiego chłopaka na swej szyi.

- Właśnie poczułem, jak Twoje serce przyspieszyło...

Remus po prostu wlepił wzrok w plecy Syriusza, znajdując widok swoich dłoni przyciśniętych do szarej koszulki Syriusza uspakajający, ale nie aż tak, żeby pozbyć się tego przerażającego widoku. Może to było w jego śnie. Wydawało mu się, że to było coś w stylu tego, co właśnie widział... Przycisnął się bliżej do Syriusza, ich klatki piersiowe trzymane ciaśniej, niż to naprawdę było wygodne.

Syriusz wycofał się z ich objęcia. Remus uniósł głowę, myśląc, że jakimś sposobem Syriusz zobaczył obraz z jego myśli, i, jak on sam, chciał uciec. Zamiast tego, jak tylko uniósł głowę, poczuł jak jego policzek jest głaskany przez jedną z dużych, gładkich rąk Syriusza, zanim przejmujące usta nie spotkały tych jego.

Namiętny pocałunek, który nastąpił, był wystarczająco oszałamiający, choć Remus nie odważył się zamknąć oczu. Po paru napiętych minutach, Syriusz się odciągnął, pozostawiając jego usta niezadowalająco puste.

- Nie czujesz się czasami samotny? – Wyszeptał Syriusz nagląco, jego twarz wciąż oddalona od Remusa jedynie o centymetry.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Na przykład teraz. – Jedna z dłoni Syriusza delikatnie pieściła policzek Remusa, jego kciuk ciągnąc się po wargach drugiego chłopca.

Remus nie odpowiedział, patrząc w szare oczy Syriusza zmieszany.

Syriusz jeszcze raz oparł swą głowę o ramię Remusa, i ciągnął dalej.

- To znaczy... Tak jak mówiłeś. Chcesz być blisko... Ale zdaje się, że nie możesz dostatecznie się zbliżyć. To znaczy, nie ważne jak blisko siebie jesteśmy, zawsze chcę być bliżej czy coś... To jak... Nigdy nie mogę być z tobą tak jak tego chcę...

- Ee... Co?

- Nie wiem...Tylko, nigdy nie wiem, o czym myślisz, i ty nigdy nie wiesz, o czym ja myślę. Tak jakby... Kiedy jesteśmy tak blisko, nasze ciała nas od siebie oddzielają...

Remus przycisnął swe dłonie ciaśniej do pleców Syriusza.

- Nie wiem... Ee... Bezsensowne ględzenie... Ale wiesz, o co mi chodzi, prawda? – Spojrzał się w orzechowe oczy Remusa. – Czuję się jakby... Uwięziony w sobie. Bo... Dopóki jestem z sobą nie mogę być z tobą... Czy coś.

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi, próbując wymyślić sposób, żeby właściwie określić chęć naprawdę poznania Remusa.

Remus uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- To było takie głębokie, Łapo.

- Przymknij się. – Warknął żartobliwie Syriusz.

Remus zaśmiał się.

Serce Syriusza podskoczyło. Remus był prawie... Normalny. Nie ważył się jednak nic o tym wspomnieć. „Nie zaglądaj koniowi w zęby" i te sprawy.

- Mówiłem poważnie. – Śmiał się cicho wraz z Remusem. – Hej, spójrz na to.

Remus spodziewał się, że Syriusz zrobi coś wywierającego duże wrażenie. Zamiast tego, Syriusz po prostu położył się na boku, pociągając za sobą Remusa.

- Niesamowite. – Uśmiechnął się Remus, wsuwając rękę pod Syriusza, tak, że znów byli blisko siebie, ich nosy niemal się stykając.

Usta Syriusza znów odnalazły te Remusa, naciskając mocno w płomienny pocałunek. Remus odwzajemnił się, pomimo faktu, że w jego piersi znalazło się niechciane ukłucie winy. Nieważne jak bardzo próbował je zwalczyć, wina zdawała się wzrastać proporcjonalnie do tego, jak ogniście całował go Syriusz.

W końcu, masywna bryła winy w piersi zwyciężyła nad pozostałymi emocjami, które tworzył pocałunek Syriusza.

Remus gwałtownie się odsunął.

Syriusz zwyczajnie wychylił się i pocałował go jeszcze raz.

Znów, Remus cofnął się, zasługując sobie na ciche:

- Co się stało?

- Nic. – Powiedział Remus, próbując walczyć z niechcianymi i nieusprawiedliwionymi uczuciami.

Oczy Syriusza zamknęły się, jedna z jego dłoni wyciągając się, aby pogłaskać policzek Remusa.

- Em...

Oczy Syriusza powoli znów się otworzyły.

- Dzięki za hm... Wytrzymywanie ze mną. – Remus unikał wzroku Syriusza, dość ciężkie zadanie, ich twarze będąc centymetry od siebie.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się.

- To nie jest „wytrzymywanie".

Zaległa krótka pauza.

- Kocham cię. – Słowa zdawały się wysypywać z ust Remusa.

Trzymał je tam już całkiem długi czas, i przypuszczał, że najzwyczajniej opuścił uwagę i nie był w stanie ich zatrzymać. Czuł się trochę źle. W krótką godzinę zwalił wszystkie barykady, które ustawiał wokół siebie, żeby nie wpuścić Syriusza. Ale, jakoś, czuł się szczęśliwszy niż od dłuższego czasu, nawet, jeżeli ta świadomość przynosiła mu więcej winy.

Syriusz leżał nieruchomo zanim wyszeptał:

- Ja też cię kocham, Luniaczku.

Serce Syriusza biło bardzo szybko; był pewien, że Remus to czuje. Nigdy przedtem nie powiedzieli sobie, że się kochają, ani nic podobnego w tej dziedzinie. Nawet w ostatnim roku, kiedy byli sobie tak niesamowicie bliscy, nigdy nie mówili nic poza „bardzo cię lubię.". Syriusz przyznał się sobie niechętnie, w tej chwili czuł się równie roztargniony jak mała uczennica.

Tym razem to Remus pocałował Syriusza. Jego oczy przymknęły się. Tym razem żaden przerażający obraz nie czekał, aby go przywitać; tylko wygodna ciemność, która wykluczała wszystko, poza Syriuszem. Może nie byłoby tak źle, gdyby wpuścił Syriusza.

Remus został obudzony przez ostry ból w karku. Obojętnie sobie przypomniał, że on i Syriusz zasnęli na kanapie w pokoju wspólnym, co wyjaśniało fakt, dlaczego znajdował się na kanapie w pokoju wspólnym, z ramionami wokół nadal śpiącego Syriusza. Nagle poczuł się bardzo niewygodnie. Byli zbyt blisko. Zeszłej nocy wydawało mu się, że nie mógł się nacieszyć jego bliskością, ale teraz czuł się skrępowany, najechany. Wyciągnął ręce z naokoło śpiącego chłopaka, próbując wpaść na pomysł, jak wstać tak, aby nie obudzić Syriusza. Powoli uniósł jedną z rąk Syriusza ze swojego pasa, uważnie starając się odsunąć od kanapy nie upadając.

Po sukcesywnym usunięciu się z kanapy, zerknął przez okno. Niebo było jeszcze mdłe, ciemnoszare. Remus przypuścił, że jest około piąta nad ranem. Westchnął, siadając w dużym fotelu naprzeciwko śpiącego Syriusza. Remus zmarszczył brwi. Co on robił Syriuszowi? Nie powinien był pozwolić, aby wczoraj się między nimi wydarzyło.

Poprzednio, w nocy, postanowił, że bycie z Syriuszem nie było złą rzeczą, ale teraz gdy nie był tak pochłonięty chwilą itd., zauważył błędność swego rozumowania. Nie powinien tego robić Syriuszowi. Nie powinien mu kłamać. Nie powinien był mu mówić, że go kocha.

Ale... Nie czuł, żeby to było kłamstwem. Powiedział to prosto z serca. Mimo to wiedział, że to było nieprawdą. Nie był zdolny do miłości. Po prostu okłamywał siebie, i co ważniejsze, Syriusza. Siedział przez chwilę pogrążony w myślach, patrząc się na sylwetkę śpiącego Syriusza. Idealne lśniące, czarne włosy opadały w nieładzie na idealną twarz Syriusza. Syriusz był idealny.

Remus poczuł, jak rośnie mu gula w gardle. Nie chciał ideału. Cóż, nieprawda – pomyślał. Chciał ideału. Ale to tylko dlatego, że był samolubny i chciwy. Nie zasługiwał na ideał. Nie powinien tego robić Syriuszowi, który pomimo tego, że idealny, najwidoczniej miał wady, skoro pozornie lubił Remusa. Ale to pewnie była litość. Nie potrzebował litości. Nie chciał litości. Aż do tego stopnia się nie zniżył, prawda?

Potrzebował Syriusza. Remus gapił się przez stopniowo jaśniejące okno, szczękę mając ciasno zaciśniętą. Nie chciał Syriusza z tego prostego powodu, że zrozumiał, jak bardzo go potrzebował. Wiedział, że bez niego by się kompletnie rozleciał; nie mógłby zrobić nic innego.

Syriusz byłby szczęśliwszy bez niego. Remus wiedział, jak wyraźnie bolało Syriusza bycie z nim. Nie chciał nikogo krzywdzić. Więc Syriusz mógłby być szczęśliwy, a Remus potem byłby wolny, aby zrobić ze sobą cokolwiek zechce, nie martwiąc się, że wpłynie to na innych.

Byłby wolny aby rozwikłać się, zagubić w swoich zmiennych myślach, nie mając nikogo aby go z nich wyciągnąć.

Tego chciał, czyż nie?

- Uhh... – Syriusz przewrócił się na kanapie, wpychając swą głowę rękoma w poduszkę.

Remus patrzył się na niego ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami.

Syriusz stęknął jeszcze raz, znów się obracając i przeciągnął się.

Z wielkim wysiłkiem otworzył oczy.

- Za wcześnie...

Remus rozejrzał się smętnie wokół siebie, szukając czegokolwiek, co pomogłoby mu uciec od nieuchronnego efektu, jaki Syriusz w nim wywoła.

Syriusz odwrócił twarz w stronę Remusa, pocierając oczy.

- Długo już nie śpisz?

- Niedługo... – Powiedział cicho Remus.

- Co się stało?

Remus zmarszczył brwi poirytowany, marząc, aby Syriuszowi tak bardzo na nim nie zależało.

- Nic. Jestem zmęczony.

Syriusz westchnął sennie.

- Ciekawe, która godzina...

- Nie wiem.

Oczy Syriusza znów się zamknęły.

O, Boże – pomyślał Remus gdy powoli skojarzył, że będzie musiał przejść przez następny dzień. Czuł się jakby ktoś zrzucił na niego ogromny ciężar.

Gdy Syriusz znów się obudził, było to spowodowane tym, że potrząsał nim James. Usiadł sztywno, wyszarpując się ze snu.

- Ua. Przepraszam. Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć, Łapo. – James wyszczerzył zęby z podłogi, gdzie klęczał.

Syriusz przetarł oczy.

- Która godzina?

- Siódma trzydzieści jeden. – Powiedział James czytając z zegarka na ręce.

Syriusz opadł do tyłu, jego głowa uderzając o czerwoną poduszkę z małym „puf". Rozejrzał się po jasnym pokoju wspólnym śpiącym, mętnym wzrokiem.

- Nic dziwnego, że tak tu pusto. Czemu wstałeś tak wcześnie?

- Wczesno-poranny trening Quidditcha! – Powiedział z sarkastycznym entuzjazmem. – Dopiero co wróciłem. Remus tu był, jak wychodziłem o 5.30. Mówię ci, Łapo, Lunatyk zupełnie zwariował. – Przewrócił oczami. – Kto z własnej woli by wstawał o 5.30?

- Ostatnio nie może spać. – Wyjaśnił Syriusz, nie chcąc pozwolić przejść nawet naturalnym uszczypliwym uwagom o niedawnym zachowaniu Remusa.

- Och. Nie wiedziałem. A czemu, jak myślisz?

Syriusz usiadł, wzruszając ramionami.

- A gdybym ja wiedział. Już nigdy nie wiem, co się u niego dzieje.

James spojrzał na śpiąco-głowego przyjaciela, badając milcząco jego twarz.

- Cóż, to nie tak, jak gdybyś z nim utknął, wiesz...

- Co masz na myśli? – Syriusz zmarszczył brwi, twardy i kanciasty ton pobrzmiewając w jego głosie.

Przecież _wiedział,_ żeJames nie ma zamiaru dawać mu rad miłosnych.

- Cóż... Chodzi o to... Nie wiem... Luniaczek zdziwaczał.

- I nie zdedziwaczeje, jak go tak po prostu zostawimy.

- Wiem, wiem. Ale... Dobra. Powiedzmy, że Lily nagle by zrobiła się taka dziwna jak Lunatyk...

- Nawet jeszcze z nią nie byłeś na prawdziwej randce! Pamiętasz niesławny Incydent Quidditchowy z zeszłego roku?

- To nie ma nic do rzeczy. – Zarumienił się James, ciągnąc dalej. – Okej. Hipotetycznie mówiąc. – Zaznaczył wyraźnie te dwa słowa.

Syriusz się roześmiał.

- Zamknij się, Black. Dobrze, więc. Hipotetycznie, gdybyśmy ja i Lily ze sobą... Chodzili...

- Zerowe szanse. – Zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej Syriusz.

- I one nagle zaczęłaby się zachowywać nienawistnie i nieswojo, nie trzymałbym z nią dalej. Nie byłbym z nią związany ani nic.

- Czy jedynym celem tego wszystkiego było to, żebyś sobie wyobraził jakby to było hipotetycznie chodzić z Lily?

- Ale nie wiesz, o co mi chodzi...

- Nie. Nie wiem.

- Cóż... Po prostu mówię, że nie powinieneś czuć się zobowiązany żeby zostać z Lunatykiem, jeżeli nie chcesz. Jestem pewien, że czeka na ciebie mnóstwo, e... facetów.

Syriusz przybrał minę odrobinę zabarwioną wstrętem.

- Nie czuję się – zobowiązany. – Wypluł to słowo. – Zostaję z nim dlatego, bo chcę.

- Ale dlaczego chciałbyś być z kimś, kto najwyraźniej sprawia, że czujesz się cały czas do dupy, Łapo? Ja tylko staram się wystrzegać o ciebie...

- Wiem. Wiem, że tak, ale... Nie rozumiesz. Nie sprawia, że czuję się do dupy.

James posłał mu niedowierzające spojrzenie.

- No dobra, może i sprawia. Ale nie _cały czas. _I to tylko dlatego, że mu na to pozwalam. Bo czuję się źle, gdy widzę, że on się źle czuje.

- Nie powinieneś mu pozwalać Cię ze sobą tak staczać.

- Wiem. Też tak na początku pomyślałem... Ale... Nie wiem... Jest inaczej. Naprawdę nie sądzę, że on to robi umyślnie. Myślę, że on wie, iż sprawia, że ja się źle czuję, i przez to sam czuje się gorzej. To znaczy... To nie tak, że on próbuje mnie zasmucić. Bardziej tak, jakby on chciał zasmucić siebie samego, ale cały czas staje mu na przeszkodzie, czy coś.

James pokiwał lekko.

- Nie wiem... Ja... Zależy mi na nim, Rogacz. – Syriusz opuścił wzrok na ręce, czując się trochę zniewieściałym przez to wyznanie. – Bardzo.

- Ale dlaczego? Co on ci daje?

Syriusz potrząsnął głową.

- To nie chodzi o to, co on mi daje. Tylko... To... Jego obecność jest wszystkim, co może mi dać.

- Ale nawet tego ostatnio nie robi, prawda?

- Myślę, że robi tyle, ile jest w stanie...

James wpatrzył się usilnie w bok kanapy, zagubiony w myślach.

- Jak myślisz, co z nim w ogóle?

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

- Może ta sprawa z jego ojcem, e... Może go ztraumatyzowała, czy coś...

James pokiwał wolno głową.

- No. No. To ma sens. – Przegryzł wargę, marszcząc brwi, analizując całą sytuację. – Więc myślisz, że naprawdę to zrobił?

- Tak. – Syriusz kiwnął. – Wspomniałem o tym w zeszłym tygodniu, i się wystraszył.

- Myślałem, że planem było że nie powinniśmy pozwolić mu się dowiedzieć o tym, że my wiemy.

- No. Przepraszam. Ja tylko... Cały czas oczekiwałem, że o tym wspomni, czy o tym powie... Nigdy tego nie zrobił. Więc pomyślałem, że może jak zrobię o tym wzmiankę, to to wyjaśni, czy coś.

- Wyjaśnił?

- Nie. Po prostu wystraszył się i sobie poszedł.

- Dziwne.

Syriusz kiwnął.

- Wydaje mi się, że od tamtej pory jest gorzej.

- Tak?

Syriusz znów pokiwał.

- Myślałem, że po prostu bawił się w idiotę.

- Ja też, z początku. Ale. – Potrząsnął głową. – Nie... To chyba nie tak. Zeszłej nocy powiedział, że jest coś, o czym musiał mi powiedzieć, czy coś. – Syriusz wzruszył nieobecnie ramionami. – Wydawał się poważny.

- Hm... No. – James nagle się roześmiał. – Przez to, jak się w tym roku zachowuje, zaczynam tęsknić za starymi, dobrymi czasami.

- A które czasy to były, drogi Rogaczu? – Zapytał sucho Syriusz.

- Ostatni rok, jak ty i Luniaczek cały czas na siebie właziliście. – Zaśmiał się James.

- Dobre czasy. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko Syriusz.

- Może dla Ciebie. – Zażartował James. – To nie ty musiałeś oglądać swoich dwóch najlepszym przyjaciół _płci męskiej _w stanie bezustannego całowania się.

- A pewnego dnia do nas dołączysz. – Zaśmiał się złowieszczo Syriusz.

- Nigdy! Wy dwaj róbcie co do cholery chcecie, tylko mnie nie zapraszajcie!

Śmiali się na cały głos gdy Peter zszedł ze schodów.

- Co was tak śmieszy?

- Och. – Syriusz odwrócił się, tak żeby Peter nie widział i przewrócił oczami. – Nic.

- Właśnie dyskutowaliśmy o wykolejonej orientacji seksualnej Łapy. – Roześmiał się James, posyłając Syriuszowi wyzywające spojrzenie. Jeżeli chodziło o Petera, nie uznawał nietolerancji Syriusza wobec niego.

- Albo raczej, o wyparciu się swojej Rogacza.

- Hej!

Remus nie zasnął odkąd obudził się w pokoju wspólnym. Nie mógł, od kiedy James zszedł tam na Quidditch. Remus wyjaśnił, że on i Syriusz zasnęli w pokoju wspólnym rozmawiając, Wtedy wrócił na górę i usiadł na łóżku i zamknął szczelnie kotary, czekając, aż wszyscy pozostali wstaną.

Jednak teraz stał w łazience, jego serce bijąc jak szalone. Zerknął na chwilę na drzwi, zanim pośpiesznie do nich podszedł, by je zamknął na klucz. Stanął przed lustrem i ściągnął przez głowę koszulkę, badając przez moment swoje odbicie.

Marszcząc brwi, sięgnął po myjkę i zaczął delikatnie dotykać nią lewego przedramienia. Zmarszczył brwi jeszcze bardziej i zaczął szorstko nią pocierać, mrużąc oczy z bólu. Gdy ból stał się nie do zniesienia, Remus przestał, wyciskając do zlewu myjkę. Remus wlepił wzrok w lustro, świeża krew spływając po ramieniu. Wytarł ją zanim nie założył z powrotem swojej koszuli. Głębokie plamie jasnej czerwieni od razu zabarwiły niebieski materiał. Po paru chwilach wpatrywania w prędko powiększające się plamy na koszulce, odwrócił się i otworzył drzwi wracając do dormitorium. Schował mokrą myjkę na samym dnie swego kufra i wyciągnął czystą koszulę, którą zwyczajnie założył na tą, którą już na sobie miał. Lekceważąc fakt, że powinien być na śniadaniu, rzucił się na łóżko, przymykając w samoobrzydzeniu oczy, i zastanawiając się, jak kiedykolwiek mógłby ukryć coś tak oczywistego jak zakrwawiona koszula.


	7. Rozdział 7

Remus zerknął nieśmiało na Syriusza gdy ten usiadł naprzeciw niego w bibliotece, po chwili jego oczy błędnie wracając na stronę, którą próbował czytać.

Syriusz siedział tam moment, dziwnie przyglądając cofającemu się spojrzeniu Remusa.

Em... Hej.

Hej. – Remus się uśmiechnął, a potem szybko wrócił do swego obojętnego spojrzenia. Syriusz sięgnął przez stół, kładąc rękę na tej Remusa. Remus znów uśmiechnął się przelotnie.

Co robisz?

Och. Yy... Uczę się. Podobno zawalam wszystkie moje lekcje.

To niedobrze.

Nie, niedobrze. – Oczy Remusa powędrowały z powrotem do książki z rodzajem znudzonej nienawiści, wyglądając jak nic w świecie, że gdyby przeczytał jeszcze jedno zdanie miałby zemdleć i zdechnąć.

- Ale przez „zawalanie" masz na myśli że dostałeś czwórkę czy coś, prawda?

Remus zaśmiał się nerwowo.

Eee... Nie.

Syriusz tylko popatrzył się na niego, osłupiały. Jeżeli chodziło o oceny, Syriusz nie był w stanie zrozumieć, jak ludzie mogli słabo się uczyć. Jemu nauka przychodziła tak łatwo, że pomyślał, że musiałby się naprawdę postarać żeby osiągnąć złe wyniki. Więc, po prostu wlepił wzrok w Remusa, wyraźnie zdziwiony, że ludzie naprawdę potrafili z czegoś nie zdać.

Remus potrząsnął lekko głową.

Nie obchodzi mnie to jednak zbytnio...

Teraz to było coś z czymś Syriusz mógł się utożsamić.

To znaczy, nic nie mogę na to poradzić, wiesz? – Nie tyle wyjaśniał Syriuszowi, co usprawiedliwiał się przed samym sobą.

Chyba nie. Chyba mógłbyś się więcej uczyć, czy coś...

Remus zmarszczył brwi.

Próbuję. Tyle, że nie mogę się skupić.

Och. Przepraszam.

Nie. – Remus potrząsnął głową powtórnie. – Nie przeszkodziłeś mi ani nic. Gapię się w tę stronę już... Zobaczmy... Która jest teraz godzina?

Siódma trzydzieści.

No. Gapię się na tą stronę, od kiedy tu przyszedłem o siódmej.

Gah... Cóż, hej, chcesz się przejść?

Przejść?

No. Nad jezioro czy coś.

E... – Remus zerknął przez okno na wschodzący księżyc. – A co powiesz na trzecie piętro, zamiast tego?

Syriusz uśmiechnął się.

Też może być. – Wstał, przebierając ręką przez włosy, czekając aż Remus zbierze swoje książki.

Wyruszyli bok w bok na korytarz trzeciego piętra. Wiele kondygnacji schodów i parę korytarzów dalej, osiągnęli miejsce swego przeznaczenia. Zwolnili kroku. Po paru minutach ciszy, Remus odezwał się półgłosem, uśmiechając się trochę pod nosem.

I co teraz?

Syriusz zaśmiał się.

Nie wiem. Właściwie, ja e... Chciałem z tobą pogadać.

Remus patrzył się na niego wyczekująco przez chwilę, zanim zapytał:

O czym?

Cóż... Zeszłej nocy powiedziałeś, że przeczytałeś moje listy z wakacji i w ogóle, i wspomniałeś o tym, że musisz mi o czymś powiedzieć...

A. – Remus zapadł w milczenie. – Aha.

Co?

Co „co"?

Zrobiłeś się jakiś dziwny.

Och. Przepraszam.

Boże, Remus. Nie zaczynaj tego znowu. – Błagał Syriusz prawie zdenerwowanym tonem głosu.

Remus wlepił wzrok w podłogę.

Przepraszam.

Syriusz wydał krótki śmiech aby ukryć nerwy. Z jakiegoś powodu, cały dzień denerwował się o tę rozmowę z Remusem. Może to dlatego, bo obydwoje ostrożnie unikali jakichkolwiek pytań o swoje wakacje. Może dlatego, że ton Remusa był taki zdawkowy, gdy powiedział że musi z nim porozmawiać. Syriusz nie wiedział. Jedyne, co wiedział, to to, że jego serce biło niepotrzebnie mocno w jego piersi, a huśtawka nastrojów Remusa wcale nie pomagała.

Więc, e... – Zaczął cicho Syriusz. – Przeczytałeś listy?

Och! Tak! – Pokiwał entuzjastycznie Remusa, jakby ktoś właśnie go gwałtowanie zbudził. – Przeczytałem.

Syriusz przypatrzył mu się lękliwie, nie całkiem pewien co teraz powiedzieć.

Przepraszam, że nie dostałem ich do teraz.

Nie szkodzi. W końcu to nie twoja wina.

Skąd wiesz?

Co?

Mm. – Remus wydawał się chwiać na krawędzi słowa przez moment. – Naprawdę mi przykro z powodu wszystkiego: twojej rodziny, to znaczy.

Eh. Jestem szczęśliwszy teraz, niż kiedykolwiek byłem mieszkając z _nimi_.

To dobrze... – Urwał Remus.

Teraz zaległa długa przerwa. Syriusz obserwował Remusa, który szedł obok niego. Ręce Remusa były ciasno skrzyżowane na jego chudej piersi. Cały czas je rozkładał je, żeby obciągnąć rękawy swej koszuli na dłonie, i potem znów je krzyżował, cały czas gapiąc się w ziemię.

Eem.. Chcesz porozmawiać czy coś?

Co? Nie. – Remus spotkał przelotnie oczy Syriusza i znów obciągając w dół rękawy. – Nie, chcę.

A. Dobra. Eee... Zeszłej nocy wspomniałeś, że chcesz mi coś powiedzieć...?

Remus wydawał się przeżyć na dziesiątą sekundy atak stłumionej paniki zanim odpowiedział:

E... Zapomniałem co. Nie byłem w całkiem normalnym stanie... – Urwał.

Syriusz spojrzał się na niego w oczywistym niedowierzaniu.

Okej...

Kontynuowali spacer w ciszy na kilka minut, powoli wędrując bezcelowo po korytarzu. Remus powoli zaczął zmierzać ku ścianie, opierając się o nią na chwilę, zanim nagle nie opadł do siadu.

Syriusz zaśmiał się, przyglądając się popielatowłosemu chłopcu, siadającemu przy ścianie.

Co tam porabiasz, Luniaczku?

Zmęczyłem się chodzeniem. – Remus uśmiechnął się, chociaż nagle wydawał się wyczerpany.

Widać. – Powiedział Syriusz, siadając przy Remusie, opierając się o ścianę. Wyciągnął swoje długie nogi przed sobą, wpatrując się obojętnie w swe zdarte czarne buty.

Słysząc miękkie westchnięcie, odwrócił się i spojrzał na Remusa, który siedział teraz przygarbiony, tuląc do piersi kolana i wyglądając na perfekcyjnie przygnębionego, gapiąc się w długi korytarz.

Syriusz już dawno nauczył się bezużyteczności pytania się co się stało. On także westchnął. Planował, że odbędą długi, romantyczny spacer. To, oczywiście, odpadło na rzecz mniej romantycznego korytarza trzeciego piętra. Teraz nawet część o chodzeniu się nie udała. Planował długą, znaczącą rozmowę między nimi. Miał nadzieję zyskać większe zrozumienia tego, co powodowało że Remus czuł się tak źle, ale to też nie wyszło. Ani trochę. Remus po prostu wydawał się taki... bierny wszystkiemu, co miał do powiedzenia Syriusz. Cóż... nie bierny – pomyślał Syriusz. Bardziej jakby zajęty... rozproszony. Zmarszczył brwi, czując się skrępowanym, opadł, będąc bardzo świadom milczącego, oderwanego chłopca, który siedział przy nim.

Po tej nocy, Syriusz zaczął wątpić że był w ogóle był jakikolwiek cel w próbowaniu nawiązania rozmowy z Remusem. Syriusz zauważył, że jego humor zawsze się pogarszał w takim samym stopniu, niezależnie od punktu rozpoczęcia. W większości przypadków byłby w porządku, gdy zaczynali rozmawiać na początku, a potem powoli postępowałby w przygnębienie, tak jak tej nocy gdy Syriusz próbował porozmawiać z nim o jego listach. Innym razem, Remus wydawałby się kompletnie pozbawiony życia na początku, a potem powoli by się zmieniał w niemal wstrząśniętego czymś szaleńca, wydając niespokojne dźwięki i ciągając za swe popielate włosy. Jednak oprawa wydarzeń, jakiej najbardziej nienawidził Syriusz było gdy Remus był totalnie odległy i przybity. Kiedy zaczynał zachowywać się w ten sposób, zawsze stawał się usidlony swoim własnym, prywatnym światem szarości i czerni i nic, co Syriusz mógłby powiedzieć czy zrobić kiedykolwiek by do niego dotarło.

Miłość Remusa do rozpaczy wydawała się zawsze przezwyciężać jego miłość do Syriusza, zarówno jak jego miłość do innych przyjaciół, jego miłość do czytania, jego miłość do robienia kawałów. Jego miłość do życia, najwyraźniej. Cichy sposób, w jaki zawsze siedział z tyłu, starając się zachowywać na obojętnego. Sposób, w jaki ciekawość i pasja, którą tak bardzo próbował skryć świeciła niezaprzeczalnie w jego orzechowych oczach.

Już go nie było.

Znikł.

Na ich miejsce wstąpiła apatyczna, beznadziejna posępność kogoś, kto zaakceptował nicość. Syriusz tego nienawidził. Powoli zaczynał wierzyć, że nie było niczego, co mógł zrobić dla Remusa, zwłaszcza, jeżeli Remus nie pozwalał mu nawet spróbować.

Beznadzieja Remusa szerzyła się w Syriuszu jak chmara owadów. Wkrótce zaczął przyłapywać się na tym, że unikał Remusa równie często jak Remus unikał jego. Martwił się o niego bez przerwy, ale gorzka świadomość, że nie było niczego, co mógł dla niego zrobić zawsze mu towarzyszyła, zawsze trzymała go z dala od drugiego chłopaka, ciągle sprawiając, że bał się chwili, gdy będą zmuszeni porozmawiać.

Noc, którą spędzili w swoich objęciach legła zapomniana gdzieś w głębi obu ich umysłów. Wyraźna wola Remusa, aby odsunąć od siebie wszystkich wreszcie się wypełniła, pomimo jego własnych chęci.

Część Remusa chciała krzyczeć, że nie chce być sam. Że chciał, aby ktoś mu pomógł. Ale większa jego część, gorzko mu powtarzała że już nie ma dla niego ratunku. Zaledwie żył w imię swojego nienawistnego lęku, i dalej będzie żył niczym ślepiec, dopóki ktoś go nie przejrzy i zamorduje za bycie tym, czym jest. Tym, czym się stał. Ten dzień nad nim wisiał, rzucając swój długi, mroczny cień na Remusa z jakiejś niepewnej odległości. Faktem było, że umrze. Umrze. Może jutro, może za pięćdziesiąt lat. Ale to było nieuchronne. Jaki sens miało życie dla skazańca? Powinien już dawno wiedzieć, że został skazany. Oczywiście – pomyślał, ta koncepcja mogła go przerastać, gdy był dzieckiem. Faktem było, że nadal go przerastała. Jednak, patrząc w przeszłość, nie mógł zrozumieć, jak mógł kiedykolwiek nawet mieć nadzieję na jakiekolwiek życie, będąc tym, czym był.

Kiedy ten dzień nadejdzie, nic nie będzie w stanie zapobiec jego własnemu końcowi. Może, gdy już nadejdzie ten dzień, śmierć będzie dla niego serdeczną ulgą. Ale na razie był obawą, przepełnioną niepewnością w teraz nędznym istnieniu.

Remus czuł się zduszony.

Duszony wszystkim i wszystkimi wokół niego, ale w większości zduszony sobą. Był kompletnie sam. Syriusz przestał się do niego odzywać tygodnie temu. Jego profesorowie przestali próbować udzielać mu pomocy z lekcjami. Nikt nie zdawał się go zauważać, tego, że desperacko potrzebował ratunku. Może wszyscy zauważyli, tylko uznali, że nie zasługuje na ratunek. Takie mierne i szybko degenerujące się życie nie było warte ich wysiłku. Ale, w takim razie, nie powinno to było być taką niespodzianką. Dlaczego miałoby być cokolwiek warte dla kogokolwiek – pomyślał Remus, skoro nie było wartościowe nawet dla niego?

Nienawidził czuć się cały czas przygnębionym. Nienawidził się cieszyć; zawsze czuł że to jest sztuczne i mijające. Ale najbardziej ze wszystkiego, nienawidził czuć nicości, uczucia pustki, bycia zawiedzonym z wymytego wygląda świata wokół niego.

Remus siedział w łóżku, trzymając po ciemku swoje chude ramię. Pieczenie jego słonych dłoni na pulsujących ranach było dziwnie uspakajające. Nie pozwalało mu myśleć ani czuć niczego poza bólem. Cała obawa, cały strach, zostały zapomniane. Cała samotność. I beznadzieja. I zdecydowanie cała pustka.


	8. Rozdział 8

Następne miesiące mijały rozdzierająco powoli. Dni zdawały się ciągnąć tygodniami, tygodnie latami. A Remus nadal nie wrócił do Syriusza. To nie było uczciwym wyrażeniem – pomyślał sobie Syriusz leżąc na swoim łóżku, podciągając czerwoną pościel blisko do twarzy. To nie była wina Remusa; tylko jego. To on przestał starać się o ich związek. Cóż, Remus przestał starać się pierwszy, ale Syriuszowi wydawało się, że na to właściwie nie mógł nic poradzić. Syriusz zwyczajnie się zdenerwował. Żeby być szczerym, był zmęczony wytrzymywaniem z tym całym gównem Remusa. Westchnął, słaba mgiełka oddechu widoczna w świetle księżyca. Było zimno. Syriusz bezgłośnie przeklął tego, kto zostawił otwarte okno.

James i Peter głęboko spali. Syriusz słyszał ich lekkie chrapania. Ale on sam po prostu tam leżał, schowany pod grubą kołdrą, od czasu do czasu zerkając przez okno. Pomimo tego, że już tak dawno temu Remus nie pozwolił im mu towarzyszyć w ich animagicznych postaciach, Syriusz nigdy nie mógł spać podczas pełni. Przypomniał sobie gorzko, że rano będzie zmęczony jak cholera. Na szczęście dla niego, ranek szybko się zbliżał.

Za parę godzin, w szarym, niemym porannym świetle, Remus by wszedł potykając się do pokoju i opadł na swoje łóżko. O świcie, młoda pielęgniarka zawsze by podchodziła na palcach do Bijącej Wierzby i kierowałaby swoje kroki przez długi tunel wiodący do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Tam zawsze by znajdywała posiniaczonego, krwawiącego i drżącego Remusa. Potem by go odprowadzała do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, gdzie obmyłaby mu rany i podała mu ohydny, praktycznie wywołujący wymioty (jak im zawsze mówił Remus) eliksir na ból. Potem zawlókłby się z powrotem do Gryfońskiego dormitorium i przespałby te swoje dwie godziny.

Zegar przy łóżku Jamesa wydawał się uważać, że jest około czterdzieści-pięć minut do wschodu słońca. Syriusz zamknął oczy, Naprawdę powinien pogadać z Remusem. Ale- zapytał sam siebie, czy był w tym jakiś cel? Czyż nie próbował wciąż i wciąż na nowo z nim porozmawiać? I za każdym razem, czyż nie zawiódł? To było bez sensu. Ale jednak, nie mógł znieść stania na uboczu i pozwalania Remusowi na robienie tego, cokolwiek sobie robił.

Syriusz debatował ze sobą przez tyle czasu, że był pewien że minęły całe godziny, zanim światło słoneczne mgliście nie zaświeciło przez otwarte okno. Nadal nie był pewien, co czuł do Remusa. Wiedział, że go kochał w zeszłym roku. Ale teraz zdawało się to tak dawno temu, a Remus teraźniejszości był niemal nierozpoznawalny w porównaniu do Remusa przeszłości. W każdej chwili wszedłby do dormitorium i kolejny dzień wzajemnego ignorowania się by się rozpoczął. Syriusz tego nienawidził. Nie chciał, żeby Remus go ignorował i vice verso. Po prostu chciał, żeby Remus znów był sobą.

Szósta. Remus powinien tu być w każdej chwili. Syriusz próbował zmniejszyć ciężar nagromadzony w piersi, próbował wyczyścić swój umysł z wszelkich myśli. Zwłaszcza myśli o osobie, której o szóstej-dziesięć nadal nie było w dormitorium. Szósta piętnaście. Nadal nie było Remusa. Syriusz miał nadzieję, że Remus nie był za bardzo pokaleczony. Czuł się źle, że Remus zabronił im przemieniania się wraz z nim. Naprawdę nie kaleczył się w połowie tak bardzo, gdy byli z nim pozostali Huncwoci. Szósta dwadzieścia-sześć. Syriusz zaczynał się martwić. Remusowi nigdy nie zajmowało to tak długo. Szósta czterdzieści-pięć. Szósta pięćdziesiąt-trzy. Syriusz musiał się usilnie powstrzymywać od wstania z łóżka i pójścia go poszukać.

James i Peter zawsze się budzili coś koło szóstej-trzydzieści. Jeżeli Remusa wtedy nadal nie będzie, pójdzie go poszukać. Siódma zero-sześć. Syriusz usiadł, wyglądając przez okno w teraz słoneczny poranek. Bijąca Wierzba łagodnie kołysała się w lodowatym wczesnozimowym wietrze. Siódma dziewiętnaście. Pieprzyć to. Syriusz wstał z łóżka, wzdrygnął się w reakcji na lód, jakim była podłoga. Pogrzebał w kufrze, szukając swetra i skarpet. Kiedy wyżej wymienione rzeczy zostały znalezione i pośpiesznie włożone, był już za drzwiami.

Rozejrzał się po kanapach opustoszałego pokoju wspólnego zanim nie skierował się do portretu. Nogi natychmiast go zaniosły w stronę Skrzydła Szpitalnego, jedynego miejsca, gdzie mógł znajdować się Remus, chyba, że nadal był we Wrzeszczącej Chacie.

Syriusz zatrzymał się na miejscu, gdy doszedł do drzwi Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Pokaż mi. – Zabrzmiał się surowy rozkaz Profesor McGonagall.

Zaległa długa cisza.

Panie Lupin! – Jej głos brzmiał tak, jakby była na skraju wybuchnięcia. – Pokaż mi. – Powtórzyła powoli, głośno.

Kolejna cisza.

Jak źle jest? – Skwapliwie zapytała Profesor McGonagall.

Jest... Źle... – Odpowiedział łagodny głos Madame Pomfrey, młodej pielęgniarki szkolnej. – Na całej piersi i rękach...

Panie Lupin, pokaż mi swoją rękę. – Rozkazała McGonagall.

Najwidoczniej Remus tego nie zrobił.

McGonagall wydała długie, rozdrażnione westchnięcie. Syriusz usłyszał jak krąży po pokoju.

Myślałam, że podrapał się podczas transformacji. – Wydawała się nadal wściekła.

Tak... – Głos Madame Pomfrey był cichy, wyraźnie przerażony złością McGonagall. – Ale... Jest pokryty bliznami... Nie było ich wcześniej...

Żołądek Syriusza podskoczył, słysząc cichy odgłos płaczu Remusa.

Cóż, jak uważasz, co je spowodowało w takim razie, skoro nie są efektem ubocznym jego... Stanu?

Wyglądają jak... Po nożu...

Rany cięte. – Wymamrotała poirytowana Profesor McGonagall. – Daj mi swoją rękę, Panie Lupin. Pozwól mi obejrzeć twoją rękę!

Brzmiało jakby miała miejsce jakaś przepychanka. Profesor McGonagall najwidoczniej wygrała, i po cichym szmerze materiału usłyszał głośny okrzyk zdziwienia kiedy chyba zobaczyła cokolwiek było nie tak z ręką Remusa.

Co się stało? – Jej głos trochę ucichł.

Milczenie.

Panie Lupin! Jak to się stało? – Znów podniosła głos.

Cisza.

Jak długo to już trwa? – Wciąż głośniej i piskliwiej.

Cisza.

Jak mogłaś tego wcześniej nie zauważyć, Poppy?

On... Ostatni miesiąc czy dwa, nie był bardzo poraniony... I kiedy pytałam czy potrzebował żebym zajęła się jego ranami, odpowiadał, że nie...

Syriusz znów usłyszał cichy odgłos płakania Remusa.

To prawda, Panie Lupin?

Syriusz nie dosłyszał żadnej odpowiedzi.

I znalazłaś go nieprzytomnego dziś rano?

Tak...

Remus. – Głos McGonagall był teraz równie delikatny jak Madame Pomfrey. – Jak te wszystkie cięcia się tam dostały?

Brak odpowiedzi.

Czy ty...? – Nie mogła się zdobyć na to, żeby dokończyć pytanie.

Remus wydawał się płakać mocniej, chociaż dźwięk nadal był ledwo słyszalny.

Czy wszędzie jest tak źle? – Zwróciła się McGonagall do Madame Pomfrey.

Jest... Jest o wiele gorzej na piersi i ramionach...

Zdejmij koszulę, Panie Lupin.

Nie. – Głos Remus był słaby i dziecinny.

Zaległa długa, długa cisza.

Poppy, możemy porozmawiać? W twoim gabinecie?

Ich kroki się oddaliły i ucichły wraz z odgłosem zamykania się drzwi. Jedynym dźwiękiem pozostałym w pokoju były słaby płacz Remusa. Syriusz zakrył usta dłonią swymi długimi palcami gapiąc się na pusty korytarz. Nie mógł tak stać i słuchać, jak on tak płakał... Ręce Syriusz opadły do piersi, przyciskając się do swetra. Był zadziwiony tym, jak mocno biło jego serce. Wydawało się wstrząsać całym jego ciałem z każdym szybkim uderzeniem. Usilnie usiłował nie myśleć o tym, co właśnie usłyszał. O tym co Remus sobie zrobił podczas nieobecności Syriusza. O tym, jak nie miał pojęcia...

Dwie pary kroków wróciły.

Panie Lupin, wolałby Pan zostać tutaj czy wrócić do swojego pokoju wspólnego?

Co? – Głos Remusa nadal przypominał wystraszone dziecko.

Na dziś. Madame Pomfrey i ja uważamy, że najlepiej by było żebyś nie szedł dzisiaj na zajęcia. Madame Pomfrey i ja przyjdziemy zobaczyć jak się czujesz i przynieść ci twoje śniadanie.

Eee... Dobrze...

Chodź. – Powiedziała wesoło McGonagall. – Odprowadzę cię.

... Okej... – Słaby głos Remusa brzmiał na lekko zakłopotanego poprzez szelest pościeli. Syriusz usłyszał jak podchodzą do drzwi.

Do drzwi... O cholera. Syriusz zaczął gorączkowo rozglądać się wokół siebie w poszukiwaniu drogi ucieczki. Zaraz zrobi się naprawdę niezręcznie.


	9. Rozdział 9

Syriusz nie miał czasu się zastanowić, a tym bardziej żeby wymyślić jakikolwiek plan, zanim zza drzwi wyszli trochę rozczochrana McGonagall, nadal w ubraniach do snu, i trzęsący się, z zaczerwienionymi oczami, Remus. Twarz Remusa zrobiła się nagle bardzo twarda, gdy ujrzał Syriusza. Serce Syriusza biło tak boleśnie w jego piersi, że czuł się jak miał zaraz zwymiotować.

Panie Black. – Zaczęła zaskoczona McGonagall, jej głos troszkę wyższy niż zazwyczaj. – Mogę spytać, co tutaj robisz?

Syriusz spanikował na sekundę zanim odparł:

J-Ja się tylko martwiłem. E... Bo Remusa nie było... Nie było w łóżku, kiedy się obudziłem i... E...

Więc skąd ci wpadło do głowy żeby go tu szukać? – Zrobiła się lękliwa. Oczywiście nie miała pojęcia, że Syriusz już wiedział i w pełni akceptował wilcze oblicze Remusa i rutynę, która je otaczała.

Eee... Nie wiem. Szukałem wszędzie... – Syriusz odwrócił głowę od ogólnej strony Remusa i Pani Profesor, mając gdzieś to, jak oczywiste to było. Nie chciał widzieć Remusa. Nie chciał widzieć wyrazu jego twarzy.

W porządku. Cóż, Pan Lupin nie czuje się dobrze, więc mam zamiar go odprowadzić do pokoju wspólnego. A ty powinieneś zmierzać na śniadanie, Panie Black.

Dobrze, Pani Profesor. – Syriusz wlepił uparcie wzrok w podłogę, jego czarne włosy wpadając mu do oczu, jego ramiona bezwładnie opadając przy bokach.

Profesor McGonagall przeprowadziła Remusa obok drugiego chłopaka. Syriusz po prostu stał tam moment, czując się niesamowicie bezradnie i okropnie, dwa uczucia do których nie był przyzwyczajony i których nie cierpiał. Kroki profesorki i jego przyjaciela ciągnęły się korytarzem. W końcu, Syriusz odwrócił się w ich stronę.

Poczekajcie!

Zatrzymali się. Profesor McGonagall odwróciła się. Remus się nie odwrócił, zwyczajnie stał tam zamrożony w połowie kroku.

Ja... – Syriusz męczył się aby wymyślić co ma powiedzieć. Nie wiedział, co chce zrobić. Wiedział tylko tyle, że nie mógł po prostu stać tam i oddać osobę, na której najbardziej mu zależało.

Ja... Ja mogę odprowadzić go do pokoju wspólnego, Pani Profesor.

To nie będzie konieczne, Panie Black. – Zaczęła się od niego znów odwracać.

Ale... Proszę? – Syriusz nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz czuł się tak niespokojnie. Jego oczy błagały popielaty tył głowy Remusa.

Obawiam się, że Pan Lupin jest bardzo chory i potrzebuje większej opieki niż takiej, jakiej może udzielić uczeń. Madame Pomfrey i ja zajmiemy się nim na dziś.

Wiem, ale... Czy ja... Nie mógłbym odprowadzić go do wieży? Proszę, Pani Profesor...

Mówiłam ci, że nie. Idź na śniadanie.

Ale i tak muszę wrócić do pokoju wspólnego żeby się ubrać przed śniadaniem.

Westchnęła głęboko, potrząsając głową.

Dobrze. Panie Lupin, w porządku?

Tak. – Rozległa się miękka odpowiedź Remusa. Jego głos był pełen słaby, jakby wielkim zadaniem było dla niego nawet znaleźć chęć, by coś powiedzieć.

Dobrze. Cóż. – Pokiwała głową w stronę Remusa. – Poppy albo ja, któraś z nas, przyjdzie wkrótce sprawdzić co u ciebie i przynieść ci coś do jedzenia.

Ja mogę mu coś przynieść, Pani Profesor. – Zaoferował Syriusz. – Mogę się pośpieszyć i przynieść śniadanie dla nas obu i zanieść do pokoju wspólnego.

Profesor McGonagall posłała mu badawcze spojrzenie.

W ten sposób nie będzie musiał być sam...

Tak. – Odpowiedziała natychmiast, z zapałem. – Tak. W sumie, przyniosę wam obydwu śniadanie, Panie Black, dotrzymasz mu towarzystwa do pierwszej lekcji.

Dobrze, Pani Profesor.

Zobaczymy się za parę minut. – Pokiwała znowu, zanim nie odeszła pośpiesznie od Syriusza i Remusa, skręcając w inny korytarz.

Chłopcy po prostu stali tam skrępowani przez bardzo długą chwilę. Wreszcie, Syriusz pokonał odległość między nimi, zatrzymując się obok Remusa. Remus nie podniósł wzroku.

To, e... Do pokoju wspólnego?

Jasne. – Wymamrotał Remus.

Syriusz miał nadzieję, że było to więcej niż tylko życzliwy odruch, i pomyślał, że dosłyszał skrawek uśmiechu w odpowiedzi Remusa. Szli powoli, noga przy nodze, wzdłuż długiego, zimnego korytarza.

Więc... – Syriusz męczył się żeby odnaleźć konwersację. Było tyle do powiedzenia, tak wiele rzeczy o które chciał zapytać... Ale nie mógł. Nie w tej chwili. To było za trudne.

E... Zła transformacja?

Najwidoczniej. – Głos Remusa urósł w sile. – Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętam była właśnie przemiana. Było... Źle.

Tak mi przykro, Luniaczku.

Usta Remusa mimowolnie podniosły się do uśmiechu. Potrząsnął głową, jego głos łamiąc się odrobinę.

Następne co widzę, budzę się w skrzydle szpitalnym i wszystkim odwala.

Syriusz wydał jakiś niewyraźny dźwięk, zachęcając go by kontynuował. Musiał się powstrzymać żeby nie wyciągnąć rąk i objąć Remusa zauważając jak łzy zaczynają się gromadzić w oczach drugiego chłopaka.

Podobno zemdlałem czy coś.

Ale to nie dlatego wszystkim odwalało...

Syriusz nie potrafił utrzymać tego w sobie. Wiedział, że będzie to krępujące. Wiedział, że Remus unikał tego tematu specjalnie, ale Syriusz po prostu nie mógł tego zatrzymać.

Nie. Chyba nie. – Głos Remusa, pomimo tego że gęsty od emocji, znów ścichł.

Słyszałem.

Co słyszałeś?   
Było oczywiste z tonu głosu Remusa, że dokładnie wiedział, co słyszał Syriusz.

W skrzydle szpitalnym... Dlaczego wszyscy byli tacy przerażeni. – Syriusz znów poczuł się, jakby zaraz miał wyrzygać swoje serce.

Remus czuł się mniej-więcej tak samo. Szedł w ciszy przez chwilę, zanim powoli nie spytał:

Od kiedy... Od kiedy ci na mnie zależy? – Dyskretnie próbował wytrzeć jedno ze swych orzechowych oczu.

Zawsze mi na tobie zależało...

Głos Remus był już niemal szeptem.

Wiem... – Zmarszczył brwi próbując opanować drżenie podbródka. – Dlatego tak trudno jest to robić... – Jego głos znów się załamał.

Co robić?

To. – Remus desperacko wskazał na siebie. – Tak ciężko było mi to robić kiedy byliśmy... – Uciął. – Zrobiło się o wiele łatwiej, kiedy zacząłeś mnie ignorować...

Syriusz poczuł ostre ukłucie winy.

Co masz na myśli? Co się stało łatwiejsze?

To... – Potrząsnął głową, wzdychając. – Jest łatwiej być przygnębionym kiedy nikt nie działa przeciwko tobie.

Remus... Przepraszam. Przepraszam za to, co się stało. Albo raczej za to, co się nie stało. Ostatnią rzeczą jakiej chce jest żebyś ty był smutny... I... Chyba jest tak jak mówiłeś. Po prostu... Zrobiło się trudno cały czas działaś przeciwko tobie.

Przepraszam. – Remus znów dyskretnie wytarł twarz.

Ja powinienem cię przepraszać. Byłem głupi. Potrzebuję cię, Remus. Potrzebuję, żebyś był szczęśliwy...

Remus gapił się w podłogę pod stopami.

A ty mnie potrzebujesz...? – Syriusz zmniejszył tempo aż przystanął.

Remus też stanął, nadal wpatrując się w podłogę, robią co w jego mocy żeby powstrzymać wstydliwe łzy.

Tak. – Z tymi słowy, nie potrafił powstrzymać ich od spłynięcia po jego gładkich policzkach.

Syriusz podszedł, obejmując Remusa swymi długimi rękami i przyciągając go blisko. Ramiona Remusa bezgłośnie się trzęsły pod dłońmi Syriusza, wypłakując się w ramię drugiego chłopaka.

Nie wiedziałem... – Syriusz przytulił go mocniej. – Nie wiedziałem... W przeciwnym razie bym... Nie obchodzi mnie jak bardzo będziesz działał przeciw mnie. Nie mogę tak z tobą żyć, Remus. – Powiedział Syriusz miękko we włosy Remusa.

Remus trzymał się mocno Syriusza, jego głos łamiąc się potężnie.

Ja też nie mogę tak żyć... Ale... – Nie mógł już powstrzymać swoich szlochów. – Ale nie wiem co robić! – Wyrzucił z siebie między falami płaczu.

Syriusz wcisnął swoją głowę w brak Remusa, gorące łzy zbierając się nieproszone w jego oczach.

Zostaję z tobą cały dzień. Mam gdzieś, co powie McGonagall.

W sumie Profesor McGonagall miała całkiem dużo do powiedzenia. Protestowała i groziła w kółko gdy Syriusz poinformował ją, że tego dnia nie będzie obecny na zajęciach.

Ale Pana Lupina nie będzie na zajęciach kilka dni!

To mnie też nie będzie na zajęciach kilka dni.

Nie możesz opuścić tyle nauki. Będziesz miał zaległości.

Remus też.

On ma specjalne okoliczności. Zakazuję ci tu zostawać. Jeżeli nie będzie cię na lekcjach, kara za wagary zostanie podwojona.

Myślę, że ze względu na charakter okoliczności Remusa, będzie dla niego korzystne żeby miał towarzystwo.

Młoda Pani Profesor wielokrotnie otworzyła i zamknęła usta.

Cóż. Niech i tak będzie, ale po prostu nie możesz opuścić lekcji.

Poproszę Jamesa żeby mi przyniósł nasze lekcje. Nie będziemy mieli zaległości.

Nie. Zakazuję ci tu zostawać.

Ale, Pani Profesor, jakby Pani była na moim miejscu i ktoś, na kim by Pani bardzo zależałoby miał te... Okoliczności, czy byłaby Pani w stanie po prostu ich zostawić, wiedząc co się stało poprzednio kiedy zostali sami?

... Nie. Nie byłabym.

Więc rozumie Pani.

Zostaniesz surowo ukarany.

Nie obchodzi mnie to. – Wzruszył ramionami Syriusz.

Pani Profesor. – Odezwał się Remus, który siedział milcząc w fotelu w opuszczonym pokoju wspólnym. – Proszę, niech Pani pozwoli mu zostać.

Profesor McGonagall popatrzyła się niemal bezradnie od Remusa do Syriusza.

Dobra. Jeżeli łamanie zasad jest tym, co cię trzyma – cóż, niech tak będzie. Możesz z nim zostać na dziś, Panie Black. Panie Lupin, ty idź zrób z sobą porządek.

Tak, Pani Profesor.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się do Remusa gdy Profesor McGonagall zamknęła za sobą drzwi portretowe.

Doskonale.

Remus się zaśmiał.

Kilka minut później, Syriusz znalazł się na łóżku Remusa, niecierpliwie bębniąc chudymi palcami na piersi, czekając żeby Remus wyszedł spod prysznica. Remusowi prysznic zawsze zajmował wieczność. Oczy Syriusza wędrowały po chłodnym dormitorium. Nie widział dużo ponad sufit, gdzie leżał na plecach. W kątach były pajęczyny. Jego oczy prześlizgnęły się na pośpiesznie pościelone łóżko Petera. Peter był bałaganiarzem, ale miał plusy za staranie się. Nie miał ubrań czy przypadkowych przedmiotów rozrzuconych po podłodze w swojej okolicy. Cały jego „niechlujny-bałagan" jak James lubił to nazywać przepełniony w otwartym kufrze i prawie wysypywał się z jego małego stoliczka przy łóżku. James jednakże, nie miał prawa mówić o byciu niechlujnym. Jego wełniany szalik w połowie zwisał z jego łóżka, które otoczone było sympatycznym małym dywanem z brudnych ubrań. Ściana w każdej strony lóżka była obklejony brzydkimi quidditchowymi plakatami przedstawiających mężczyzn w jaskrawych szatach napuszenie sobie fruwających. Bohaterowie Jamesa. Syriusz uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Wrócił do wpatrywania się w pajęczyny zwisające z sufitu. Chyba gapił się na nie z pięć długich minut zanim Remus wyszedł z łazienki w pełni ubrany, jego mokre włosy wyglądając na ciemniejsze niż rzeczywiście były.

Syriusz usiadł.

Remus usiadł na łóżku Syriusza.

Syriusz popatrzył się na Remusa.

Remus popatrzył się na swoje dłonie.

Syriusz też wlepił wzrok w rękę Remusa, która, jak zauważył, miała całkiem sporego siniaka.

Co tam się stało?

Co? – Oczy Remusa spotkały jego.

Z twoją ręką.

A. – Remus znów na nią zerknął. – Nie wiem. Przypuszczam, że coś z wczorajszej nocy.

Ach. Jasne.

Remus pokiwał głową nieprzytomnie.

Syriusz popatrzył się na własne ręce.

Remus lekko się przesunął. Szelest pościeli wydał się ogłuszający.

Więc... Co teraz?

Remus wzruszył ramionami.

Nie wiem. To ty chciałeś tu zostać.

No...

Syriusz poczuł ukłucie winy przypominając sobie dlaczego zaczął schodzić z drogi Remusowi dwa miesiące temu. Był po prostu taki trudny. Cóż, nieprawda. Remus nie był trudny. Tylko jakoś stał się trudny.

Syriusz nagle poczuł silną chęć zaprzeczenia temu uczuciu, chęć wyjścia i zrobienie czegoś bardziej podnoszącego na duchu. Chciał się znów cieszyć byciem z Remusem, i był chętny o to walczyć.

Remus opadł do tyłu, kładąc nogi na łóżku Syriusza.

Remus?

Mm?

Eee... Czym my jesteśmy?

O czym ty mówisz, Łapo? – Odparł leniwie Remus.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się lekko.

Mówię o tobie i mnie, Luniaczku. Czym jesteśmy?

Skąd mam wiedzieć?

Ty wiesz wszystko?

A. – Remus zaśmiał się miękko. – Jasne. Zapomniałem.

Syriusz patrzył się na niego wyczekująco przez chwilę.

Więc?

Więc co?

Czym jesteśmy?

Nie wiem.

Cóż, któryś z nas musi wiedzieć.

O, nie... – Powiedział Remus płasko.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się.

Twój gryzący sarkazm zranił mnie w samo serce, Luniaczku.

Remus się roześmiał.

Wszystko, tylko nie to.

Więc?

Więc co? Dlaczego to nagle jest takie ważne?

Dobrze. Pozwól, że ujmę to inaczej. Czy to by było nie na miejscu, gdybym cię teraz pocałował?

Eee. – Twarz Remusa spłonęła.

Syriusz wstał i usiadł tam, gdzie leżał Remus.

Eee. – Powtórzył Remus, trochę bardziej wymownie, próbując ukryć swój uśmiech.

Więc?

Nie wiem!

Hmm. Pozwól, że ujmę to jeszcze inaczej. Czy gdybym cię pocałował, czy skopałbyś mi tyłek?

Remus się roześmiał.

Pewnie nie.

Jak dla mnie w porządku.

Z tym, Syriusz się pochylił, zatrzymując się tuż przed tym, jak jego usta dotknęły tych drugiego chłopaka. Miękki oddech Remusa był ciepły na jego twarzy. Oczy Syriusza powoli się otworzyły. Oczy Remusa były zamknięte, Na dziesiątą sekundy usta Syriusza ledwie otarły się o Remusa. Odsunął się trochę.

Nagle, poczuł jedną z szorstkich dłoni Remusa na karku i, całkiem niespodziewanie, usta Remusa mocno się przycisnęły do jego własnych. Syriusz położył delikatną dłoń na plecach Remusa. Wargi Remusa przycisnęły się mocniej do Syriusza. Ręka Syriusza zacieśniła uścisk na ramieniu Remusa.

Remus skrzywił się, wyrywając się z pocałunku.

Co? – Syriusz znów usiadł.

Nic. – Remus potrząsnął głową, siadając. – Muszę mieć tam siniaka czy coś.

Daj, zobaczę. – Syriusz wyciągnął rękę w stronę kołnierza koszuli Remusa.

Nie! – Ręka Remusa wystrzeliła do kołnierza, przytrzymując go stanowczo.

Musi być niezły, skoro samo dotykanie go boli...

Jestem pewien, że jest w porządku.

Dobrze...

Syriusz cofnął się trochę. I wtedy nagle do niego dotarło. Syriusz nie umiał ukryć przerażonej miny na swojej twarzy.

Co?

Eee...

Co?

Ja... Eee... Czy mogę, y... Zobaczyć twoje... – Syriusz wskazał na swoje własne ramię. – Twoje rzeczy? – Syriusz miał minę ekstremalnego wahania.

Co! – Krzyknął niedowierzająco Remus, krzyżując w obronie ręce. - Nie!

Syriusz pomyślał, że z odpowiedzi Remusa można było wywnioskować że właśnie został poproszony o udział w jakiejś wulgarnej, obraźliwej orgii z Severusem Snapem.

Czemu nie?

Remus mocował się chwilę ze słowami zanim nie stanął na:

Nie wiem! Bo nie chcę. – Remus wyglądał na rozgniewanego.

Czemu nie?

Bo!

Bo co?

Nie!

Remus...

Nie. To obrzydliwe.

Remus skrzyżował lękliwie ramiona.

Mam gdzieś, że to obrzydliwe.

Nie.

Czemu nie pozwolisz mi zobaczyć?

Nie wiem! Będziesz mnie nienawidził.

Nie będę cię nienawidził.

Owszem, będziesz.

Nie, nie będę.

Zaufaj mi. Będziesz. Już mnie nienawidzisz. To będzie wystarczające aby utrzymać cię z dala ode mnie na kolejne parę miesięcy co najmniej.

Remus...

Remus wlepił wzrok uparcie w jeden z quidditchowych plakatów Jamesa na przeciwnej ścianie.

Remus, proszę.

Dobra. Zemdlej.

Eee. Okej...

Remus się nie ruszył.

Eee... – Syriusz podszedł na czworaka do Remusa. – Gdzie?

Remus wzruszył mętnie ramionami, nie patrząc Syriuszowi w oczy.

Okej...

Syriusz wziął jedną z rąk Remusa w swoją, unosząc opadłe ramię Remusa. Syriusz spojrzał się pytająco na Remusa, który nadal gapił się na wprost siebie, najwyraźniej próbując się usunąć z tej sytuacji.

Syriusz niezdarnie rozpiął mankiet Remusa, i odwinął go. Nadal miał na sobie dwie podkoszulki z długimi rękawami. Syriusz przymknął oczy odwijając je do łokcia Remusa, nie całkiem pewien co zobaczy. Zmrużył oczy trochę, a potem otworzył je szeroko.

O mój boże... – Wymamrotał.

Remus skręcił się niewygodnie.

Syriusz przytrzymywał rękę Remus boleśnie mocno gapiąc się na część ręki przed nim. Była pokryta czerwonymi kreskami. Niektóre były suche, brązowe, i obtarte, kiedy inne były jaskrawe i świeże. Niektóre zblakły do tego stopnia, że były tylko wybielonymi liniami, a niektóre tylko zmieniły się w świecący fiolet. Linie wędrowały po przedramieniu, rosnąc gęstością im wyżej szły. Syriusz przebiegł palcami miękko po wierzchu ręki Remusa. Czuł każdą szorstką kreskę. Niektóre były cienkie i krótkie. Te były zbite w wielkich, pomieszanych grupach. Były też te długie i szerokie, wykrzywione i głębokie. Te stały samotnie. Syriusz spróbował je policzyć. Jego oczy powoli latały po malowanych pasmach. Doszedł do około siedemdziesięciu zanim stracił rachubę.

Nagle, druga ręka Remusa szarpnęła rękawy w dół. Rozszerzone oczy Syriusza spotkały te Remusa na chwilę. Natychmiast poczuł się bardziej przerażony i winny niż kiedykolwiek dotychczas. Serce mówiło mu żeby uciekać, żeby oddalić się jak najbardziej od tego wszystkiego. Ale jednak jego rozum zmusił go żeby zostać. Syriusz uniósł słoń, którą trzymał, całując jej wierzch zanim położył ją na kolanach Remusa.

Przez chwilę Syriusz patrzył się skrępowany na Remusa, który odwrócił wzrok. Wtedy Syriusz podczołgał się i usiadł przy Remusie, obejmując drugiego chłopaka w pasie i kładąc swoją głowę na jego barku. Syriusz zamknął oczy, wchłaniając w siebie wszystko: dotyk cienkiej talii Remusa pod jego dłońmi, zapach jego wilgotnych włosów, wolny rytm jego oddychania. Chciał trzymać Remusa jak najmocniej potrafił aż wszystko minie. Chciał naprawić wszystko dla Remusa. Musiał. Niedługo, bo inaczej on też się rozsypie. To było takie beznadziejne. Serce Syriusza drżało na samą myśl o tym.

Po paru minutach milczenia, Syriusz wyszeptał w ramię Remusa:

Nie nienawidzę cię.

Remus nie odpowiedział.

Syriusz podniósł głowę żeby popatrzeć na drugiego chłopca. Jego ręka odruchowo powędrowała do twarzy Remusa, która była mokra od łez. Syriusz nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Czuł, że powinien coś powiedzieć. Zawsze był okropny w tych sprawach. Stanęło na wytarciu błyszczących policzków Remusa.

Remus odwrócił głowę w stronę Syriusza, ale szybko ją schylił po tym, jak ich oczy się spotkały.

Już dobrze. – Wyszeptał Syriusz.

Zaległa cisza zanim Remus odpowiedział gęstym głosem:

Jak może to być dobre?

Cóż. – Zaczął powoli Syriusz. – Jeżeli to jakieś pocieszenia, nadal chcę cię pocałować.

Remus uśmiechnął się poprzez milczące łzy, wydając z siebie krótki, cichy śmiech.

Syriusz podniósł głowę Remusa do jego, ręka pod jego podbródkiem, i złożył miękki pocałunek na ustach Remusa, a potem po jednym na każdym z policzków. Syriusz zrozumiał, że teraz nie był najlepszy czas na rozmowę. Mogli porozmawiać, kiedy Remus wróci do zdrowia. Niedługo. Na pewno.


	10. Rozdział 10

Okazja ta jednak się nie nadarzyła. W ciągu tych tygodni poprzedzających Ferie Świąteczne, Syriusz stawał się coraz bardziej zamknięty w sobie i zgorzkniały. Z gotowością przyznawał się do faktu, że wiecznie przyjmował impet coraz częstszych udręczonych, czasami gniewnych wybuchów Remusa.

Było dobrze się od tego urwać. Syriusz czuł się winny przyznając się do tego, ale było mu dobrze. Wrócił na ferie świąteczne do domu z Jamesem. Przez pierwsze parę dni zamartwiał się na śmierć. Remus naprawdę był zdołowany powrotem do domu na Boże Narodzenie, chociaż nie chciał powiedzieć Syriuszowi, dlaczego. Ale po paru ciasteczkach domowej roboty i meczach Quidditcha jeden na jeden z Jamesem, zmartwienie znikło. Remus wydawał się taki odległy, taki nieważny. Syriusz nie miał już najmniejszego problemu. Chociaż raz, rzeczy miały się dobrze. Był z rodziną Jamesa, która, chwała im, byli jednymi z najbardziej miłych, serdecznych ludzi na świecie. Syriusz czasami się zastanawiał, jak zdołali wyprodukować Jamesa. Ale, żarty odkładając na bok, to były jego najlepsze Święta w życiu. Dwa i pół tygodnia ciepłych kominków, sympatycznych twarzy, i brak zmartwień. Wiedział, że powinien był się martwić o Remusa, ale było mu tak dobrze bez tego. Napisał do niego kilka razy, tylko po to żeby się spytać, co u niego słychać, ale Remus nie odpisał.

Teraz, gdy wrócił do szkoły, Syriusz nienawidził się za to. Za to, że szczerze nie obchodził go, co się stało Remusowi podczas ferii. Czuł się winny zdając sobie sprawę, że nienawidził tego wszystkiego. Nienawidził martwienia się. Nienawidził tego uczucia, że tonie za każdym razem, gdy odnajdywał kolejną grupę skaleczeń na idealnym ciele Remusa. Nienawidził tego. Nienawidził próbować pocieszać Remusa. Nienawidził, gdy w tym zawodził. Nienawidził tego, jak Remus nie odpowiadał na jego pytania. Nienawidził tego, jak Remus się nigdy nie czesał. Nienawidził tego, jak Remus nie odrabiał lekcji. Nienawidził tego, jak Remus godzinami by siedział samotnie w dormitorium. Nienawidził tego, jak musiałby tam być z nim, zamiast wygłupiać się na dole. Nienawidził tego. Nienawidził milczenia Remusa. Nienawidził to jak nadal nie miał pojęcia, co do cholery to wszystko rozpoczęło. Nienawidził wspomnienia Remusa takiego, jakim był w zeszłym roku. Nienawidził tych cukrowych piór, które on i Remus kupili w zeszłym roku w Hogsmead. Nienawidził tego, jak nadal były w jego kufrze. Nienawidził tego, że sobie przywłaszczył kilka jego koszul w ubiegłym roku. Nienawidził tego, że Remus już nigdy ich nie nosił. Nienawidził tego jak często Remus by wpatrywał się w pustkę. Nienawidził tego, że Remus prawie zawsze wyglądał jakby był na skraju płaczu. Nienawidził, że on często czuł się podobnie. Nienawidził tego, że nie mógł go naprawić. Nienawidził tego, że nigdy nie będzie mógł odzyskać swojego Remusa. Nienawidził tego, czym stał się Remus. Nienawidził siebie, za nienawiść do wszystkiego, co dotyczy jedynej osoby, którą kochał.

Teraz, gdy miał odświeżoną pamięć tego, jakie było życie bez tego wszystkiego, nienawidził tego jeszcze bardziej. Przyłapywał się na tym, że obawiał się spotkania z Remusem, kiedy wrócą do szkoły. Nie chciał tego wszystkiego. To go przerastało.

Byli z powrotem już prawie trzy tygodnie, ale zdawało mu się, że o wiele dłużej. Codziennie, Syriusz by przesiadywał lekcje, próbując słuchać profesorów, nieuniknione spojrzenie wędrując w stronę Remusa.

Remus stał się cichszy. Od czasu przerwy Świątecznej rozmawianie z nim stało się jeszcze trudniejsze. Syriusz by się go pytał, jak minęły mu ferie. Remus by po prostu wzruszał ramionami i wymamrotał, iż nie wie, i to by było na tyle. Syriusz by się go pytał, czy wszystko w porządku. Remus by wzruszał ramionami i wymamrotał, że tak. Syriusz by mu opowiedział coś śmiesznego, co przytrafiło się Jamesowi w pokoju wspólnym. Remus wysilając się by się uśmiechnął. To tyle. To, właśnie tak, podsumowywało każdą rozmowę, jaką mieli podczas paru minionych tygodni.

Remus siedział nieruchomo na podłodze pomiędzy wysokimi półkami z książkami, gapiąc się pusto na książkę, którą miał otwartą na kolanach. Ostatnio spędzał większość wolnego czasu w bibliotece, czytając na każdy ponury temat, jaki udało mu się znaleźć. Dzisiaj to były to _Nieuleczalne Magiczne Choroby Przez Wieki. _Remus potrząsnął lekko głową zdając sobie sprawę, że odpłynął. Było mu tak trudno skupiać się na czymkolwiek.

Wszystko osowiało. Jedyną okazją, gdy był chociażby odrobinę szczęśliwy był czas, który spędzał z Syriuszem, ale nawet to teraz zmieniało się na gorsze. Nie byli w stanie naprawdę się ze sobą skontaktować od czasu, gdy oddalili się od siebie w przeszłych miesiącach. Pomimo tego, że zawsze byli razem, nawet mimo tego, że Syriusz zawsze by się postarał żeby powiedzieć Remusowi, że go kocha, pomimo tego, że Remus zawsze by wychodził sam z siebie, aby robić miłe rzeczy dla Remusa, niczego już tam nie było. Oczy Syriusza wszystko wyjaśniały. Kiedykolwiek by patrzył się na Remusa, jego szare oczy by zachmurzały się winą i litością. Syriusz stał się taki niepewny siebie. Remus tego nienawidził. Ich związek już ledwo istniał. To było tak jakby Syriusz czuł, że jego obowiązkiem było zostać z Remusem. To bolało. Te niebezpośrednie odrzucenie, niewypowiedziane potwierdzenie, że Remus rzeczywiście był nędznym w życiu. Załamywał go.

Chociaż, to nie tylko to. Remus nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić nawet sobie. Wszystko go po prostu przytłaczało. Jego na siłę utrzymywany związek z Syriuszem, jego prace domowe, które cały czas pozostawały nieodrobione, samo to, że musiał wstawać co rano żeby przejść przez wszystkie czynności codzienności. Dni zdawały się zlewać w jedno. Nic nie było istotne. Nic nie wydawało się rzeczywiste oprócz nieustających duszności umysłu. Wszystko inne było tylko czymś, co się zdarzało, czymś, z czym musiał wytrzymywać. Utknął. Był zamknięty w świecie niepowiązanych ze sobą cieni. Nic nie miało znaczenia. Jedyną już okazją, gdy czuł się żywy było kiedy krwawił.

Nie. Nie myśl o tym. Czytaj dalej. Remus potrząsnął znów głową; zmuszając oczy do podążania za literkami, tańczącymi po całej stronie książki na jego kolanach. Nie mógł o tym myśleć. Syriuszowi by było przykro gdyby o tym wiedział. Remus przekręcił stronę drżącą ręką. Nie myśl o tym. Po prostu czytaj.

Byłoby mu tak dobrze. Nie musiał się tak czuć. Nie musiał myśleć. Mógłby po prostu być. Nie. Nie chciał, żeby Syriuszowi było przykro. Jeżeli Syriuszowi byłoby przykro, on sam czułby się o tyle gorzej. Nie byłoby to tego warte. Syriusz zawsze przeżywał to, gdy znajdywał nowe skaleczenia. Z początku zmuszał Remusa żeby mu pokazywał ręce każdego wieczora jako pewnego rodzaju kontrolę żeby się upewnić, że tego nie zrobił. Jedyne, co właściwie tym osiągnął było to, że zmusiło to Remusa do pomysłowości w rozmieszczaniu. Ale wtedy Syriusz odnalazł te na jego kostkach, potem te na nogach, a następnie te na klatce. Jednak od tamtej pory, aż do Świąt Bożego Narodzenia, te kontrole stały się coraz rzadsze, i teraz, parę tygodni po ich powrocie, praktycznie nie istniały. Jednakże, każde przypadkowe odkrycie zdawało się kompletnie załamywać Syriusza. Naprawdę, Syriusz zachowywał się jakby jego bolało bardziej niż bolało to Remusa. A zawsze czuł się o tyle gorzej, gdy Syriusz był przygnębiony.

Przestań myśleć. Oczy Remusa zaszły łzami. Był tylko jeden sposób, aby przestać myśleć. Nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie. Remus otarł twarz rękoma, biorąc głęboki wdech.

Hej hej, wszystko okej?

Remus szybko opuścił ręce z powrotem na kolana. Kiwnął głową, udając, że jest pogrążony w lekturze.

Och... Okej. Po prostu wyglądałeś na przygnębionego czy coś. – Powiedziała dziewczyna, udając, że szuka książki na wyższych półkach.

W-wszystko w porządku. – Odpowiedział słabo Remus, zerkając kątem oka na dziewczynę. Poznał ją jako młodszą Gryfonkę, chociaż jej imienia nie znał.

Remus Lupin, prawda? – Spytała się, kucając obok niego.

Remus pokiwał głową, usilnie wpatrując się w książkę. Ściągnął swoje długie rękawy na dłonie.

Po trochę krępującej ciszy, podczas której ona oczekiwała, że Remus będzie kontynuował rozmowę, zaczęła:

Nie przyjaźnisz się przypadkiem z Syriuszem Blackiem?

Remus znów pokiwał.

Jedna z moich przyjaciółek się on strasznie podoba – Roześmiała się.

Remus nie odpowiedział.

Na pewno wszystko okej?

Remus popatrzył się na książki przed nim, biorąc długi, roztrzęsiony oddech.

Nie wiem.

Remus luźno przykrył usta ręką, marszcząc brwi. Zawahał się, zanim odpowiedział wątłym głosem:

Umieram.

Dziewczyna wlepiła w niego wzrok, zbita z tropu.

Co ty-

Nic. – Wtrącił się Remus, uśmiechając się i nagle wstając. – Przepraszam. Muszę iść.

O-okej...

Remus zaczął oddychać przerywanie, żwawo wychodząc z biblioteki. Gdy doszedł do najbliższej klasy, jego twarz zalana była łzami. Pchnął na oścież drzwi. Rzędy pustych ławek były ledwie oświetlone blaskiem księżyca płynącym z pojedynczego okna. Remus usiadł w pierwszej ławce, garbiąc się, nadal ściskając książkę do piersi.

Nie mógł tego znieść.

Nie teraz. Już nigdy więcej. Już nigdy. Pokusa była zbyt duża. Rujnowała go. To było jedyne, o czym mógł myśleć: mogło być lepiej. Mógł zastąpić wszystkie wstrząsające światem uczucia błogą ciszą. Nie musiał myśleć.

Remus położył książkę na biurku przed sobą, przekonując się, że nie było nic złego w myśleniu o tym, jak tylko rzeczywiście tego nie zrobi. Wsunął prawą dłoń w lewy rękawek, owijając swe cienkie palce wokół przedramienia, przechylając się na krześle i biorąc głęboki, niespokojny oddech.

Podciągnął rękaw do łokcia. Przez chwilę gapił się na swoją rękę, czerpiąc satysfakcję z faktu, że mógł rozróżnić każde cięcie i bliznę nawet w ciemnościach. Przebiegł palcami w górę i w dół ramienia, próbując zrozumieć jak można jednocześnie nienawidzić i kochać czegoś tak mocno.

Widzisz? Już działało. Nie był już smutny czy przygnębiony. Jedyne, o czym mógł myśleć to o tym, jak wspaniała i straszna była jego ręka i o tym, jak bardzo chciał zrobić więcej. Jego serce zaczęło walić jak młotem. Już nie płakał.

Nie. Nie potrzebował tego. Mimo, że poczułby się lepiej. Mimo, że by to sprawiło, że świat odejdzie. Mimo, że mu się to należało. Czułby się potem gorzej, i musiałby to zrobić jeszcze raz. I znowu, gdyby chciał zwalczać myśli, które ciągle go dręczyły. Jeszcze, jeszcze, jeszcze. Nie było sposobu, żeby to kiedykolwiek zatrzymać.

Nie mógł tego wytrzymać. Musiał.

Jego drżąca dłoń sięgnęła niezdarnie do kieszeni, chwytając za scyzoryk. Remus się zawahał. Jego palce powoli go wypuściły z uścisku, i zamiast tego wyciągnęły jego różdżkę.

Remus patrzył się na nią z zamyśleniem kilka długich minut, zanim nie przyłożył jej do swojej piersi.

Wziął parę głębokich, wstrząsających ciałem oddechów. Jego szept wydawał się absurdalnie głośny w jego własnych uszach.

_Avada Kedavra_.

Zaległa dźwięczna cisza.

Remus uśmiechnął się szeroko, wydając z siebie mały, cichy chichot kładąc różdżkę przy książce. Śmieszne. Skrzyżował ramionami na ławce, schylając się żeby położyć na nich głowę.

Właściwie nie oczekiwał, że to się uda, prawda? I tak, co by zrobił gdyby się udało? Cóż – nic. Remus znów krótko się zaśmiał. Szczerze nie mógł stwierdzić, czy mu ulżyło czy był zawiedziony.

Remus zamknął ciasno oczy. Koniec sprawy. Tak nie można żyć.


End file.
